Early Beginnings
by mccordwhitehouse
Summary: A/N - this is an extension of the previous story Midnight Whispers and is intended to be a multi-chapter fiction. I hope you enjoy, as always reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Henry couldn't imagine a party anything like this happening back in Pittsburgh. His family house was modest, just big enough for the six of them with the girls and boys both sharing a room. They'd make spwace if there were family stragglers staying over with pull out beds and sofa cushions spread on the floor. His background was working class, the son of a steel mil worker and a nurse and he'd not known what it was like to have spare change with three younger siblings. Their parents had little savings and ploughed what little they had into funds for when their children were leaving home. His father was the local union rep very much campaigning for the voice of the workers to be heard and represented fairly, and had a prejudice against those with money who hadn't earned it for themselves.

Henry had fought his way tooth and nail through high school and studied relentlessly to get excellent grades, sometimes at the expense of doing normal teenage activities to achieve his successes. Now, at university he didn't want to let things slip, but his work was demanding in a different way. He went to lectures, studied reading material and then wrote papers on topics he was interested in. It just so happened to be lucky he was interested in his theology and world religions major. He was self-disciplined enough to manage his time so he could balance studying with having a little fun. Work hard, play hard as the saying went. He couldn't leave university after four years regretting the things he didn't do and miss the chance to get to make a new set of adult friends, who would be around for a significant part of his life.

His Pittsburgh friends would be amazed at the house he and Tom had just driven to; manicured flowerbeds and neat hedges decorated the front lawns leading up to a four-car garage, a front porch decked with white plaster columns and no less than three porch swings. He could almost smell the money, but tried not to let his father's attitude and distaste for wealth cloud his judgement. Not everyone had things handed to them on a silver platter, it wasn't that simple. There was no reason to think Andrew's parents hadn't worked hard to own their home. Maybe they'd started from humble beginnings as he was doing.

This was the kind of house Henry dreamed of having in ten or fifteen years' time, when hopefully he'd be married with small children and have his own family. He had hoped he would meet that special someone at UVA and was definitely open to the idea of trying a longer-term relationship again. He'd had a girlfriend for nine months in high school, and had enjoyed the companionship of dating as well as the intimacy, even if it was two teenagers fooling around trying to find out how you pleased someone sexually as well as making them laugh. He had known it probably wouldn't last the distance of him heading off to college but that didn't matter. He supposed that very few high school relationships did actually last the distance and was grateful his high school girlfriend had a similar temperament to him when it came to them ending the relationship. It was nice while it lasted but it definitely wasn't forever.

He knew eventually he'd want a family and want enough space for his kids to run around and throw a football, to set up a barbeque and a fire pit, maybe a small pool in the back. He wanted to have a successful career, maybe not be in the marines forever but certainly perform his duty and give to his country for a few years. Maybe afterwards when he had children he'd have a little more of a stable career. Maybe he could teach or train other marines instead. But he knew he wanted a wife to grow old with, share his life with and for them to learn things together. He smiled at the thought of it, feeling something of a sense of security in being so focused on that as his ultimate goal.

They approached the house over a winding gravel path that cut across the lawn and he was sad to see the place looking a wreck already. It was a little after eight thirty and people were already spilled outside, trash everywhere and empty bottles. He'd gone along to the party with Tom Hodges who had become a very good friend since he'd arrived at UVA. He was relaxed like Henry and had a good balance between studying, hanging out in their apartment and heading out to parties. Tom had a steady girlfriend, though she was a little eccentric and always performing in college productions. She balanced him though, even if she was a little louder than he was. They had arrived a little after eight thirty, and let themselves in through the open front door. Freshman lined up on the stairs drinking home-made punch, music blaring and there were bodies in the living room gyrating against each other. He and Tom had gone into this way too sober and gave each other a knowing look before finding any kind of booze as quickly as possible to take the edge off. He cracked open a couple of cheap beers and meandered through the crowds. Tom was off in search of his girlfriend whilst their buddy Dan clapped a hand firmly on his shoulder.

'McCord! Long time no see!'

'Dan! How you doing buddy?'

'I'm good I'm good. Lots of good looking girls here tonight I'm hoping to...' he weaved his hand through the air. Henry shook his head and rolled his eyes. His friend was full of bravado, but Henry knew him better than that. He had a good heart and an even better sense of humour and deep-down Henry knew he was really a little shy, just able to put on a decent enough act to show the contrary.

'You're single...'

'...and ready to mingle. You got it buddy!'

Henry perched on the edge of the window seat and downed his first beer as Dan passed him a second. They clinked their bottles together as Dan sat next to him and joined him.

'When did you break up with Tessa again?'

'A few months ago, why?'

'You met anyone new yet?'

He shook his head. Things with Tessa had been fine, but that was it. She was pretty, brunette, a biology major and they'd met at the campus coffee shop. They'd dated, seen each their once or twice a week and got along, had a few things in common. But the spark between them just wasn't enough for Henry. Things had just faded out and they'd seen each other less and less. He'd taken her out and told her face to face how he felt, wanting to do things properly and not just end things over the phone. And like everything else in their short-lived relationship, she had seemed fine with it and thanked him for his honesty. He'd heard from Tom that it hadn't been long before some guy in her biochem class had taken advantage of the opportunity and asked her out. He felt no animosity to either of them, in fact he hadn't really felt much at all which had brought home to him that he'd done the right thing.

'It just didn't work out?'

'It just wasn't right for either of us. I think we both found dating each other distinctly average.'

'You know she's moved on, right?'

'You said. I really don't mind all that much.'

'So. Anyone here caught your eye yet?'

Dan drained the last of his beer and Henry got up heading for the kitchen to get some more. They were playing a game of catch-up with their drinks and both beginning to get a bit of a buzz. At least he could relax a bit more at the same time feeling a little smug that he was still one of the sober guys at the party. It always paid to have that as an advantage on this campus, news travelled insanely fast between the forms and student residences.

'I'm not really here for that... just...'

Henry rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks next to the breakfast bar. Dan followed his line of sight and clocked what had caught his eye. Or more correctly, who had caught his friends eye.

'You were saying, bud?'

'Yeah I was saying. But maybe a guy can change his mind?'

'Right! That's the spirit.' Dan looped an arm round his shoulders, lowering his voice. 'I believe that's Becky, kinda crazy but also crazy hot. And her room-mate Elizabeth. Math geek. Beers then introductions?'

Henry nodded, somehow incapable of speech. His eyes didn't lose focus on her for one second as he tracked her movements across the room to where she went to sit at the kitchen table, joining some friends. She was tall, slim, with long blonde wavy hair and even in the dim light he could see the twinkling of her baby blue eyes. She carried herself with poise and grace, looking so comfortable in her own skin and in the company of her girlfriends as they sat and laughed, drinking that damn punch from plastic cups. She wasn't like the other girls that were here, she was dressed simply in high-waisted jeans and a belt, navy sweater and some tatty white converse. Henry scouted around trying to see if there was a guy lurking who might be her boyfriend, but though the room was crowded, he and Dan seemed to be the only ones there who weren't coupled up next to someone or sat with a group of friends.

Dan boldly sat at the end of the table and saved Henry a space next to him, sliding him another bottle of beer. 'Hey girls, mind if we join you? It's Becky, right?'

The girls stopped laughing and Henry watched as Dan held his hand out to Becky. She was pretty enough, but not beautiful like Elizabeth. Infact the two of them couldn't have been more polar opposite. Becky had dyed auburn hair piled on top of her head with green eyes and was petite, wearing a tight black dress.

'Hi Dan, you're Andrew's friend, right? Oh my god. You know what I think I've seen you around before. It's really cool to meet you.'

God, she was loud. Loud and probably Californian and possibly a little drunk as she lowered her eyes and giggled at Dan. This was only ending one way tonight if Dan had his way. She was exactly his type, he always seemed to be drawn to petite women, though usually brunettes with their own little eccentricities who liked a drink.

'I'm sorry, you are…?' He snapped out of his thoughts as Becky peered around Dan to scope Henry out who had made himself comfortable next to her.

'Sorry, I'm Henry. Nice to meet you,' he extended his hand and she briefly took it in his as she regarded him.

'Henry. Nice to meet you. Wait you're Tom Hodges' best friend right?'

He smiled and nodded. 'The very same! We share an apartment.' Not much seemed to get past this girl and he wondered for a second how she knew both Tom and Dan when she was clearly a couple of years younger than they were. Women talked, he supposed. Tom and Dan were quite used to female attention around campus and he guessed he must be mentioned as an afterthought.

Henry locked eyes with Elizabeth across the table from him and tried to form words, instead just opening and closing his mouth, pretty certain he looked like a goldfish. She looked at him, blue eyes locked onto hazel then forced herself to look away. Henry's gaze had moved nowhere as he heard the other girls laughing with Dan. If he didn't say something soon he'd look like he was staring, which he was, but that would just be weird. Dan and Becky's voices faded to insignificance as Henry built himself up to say hi, or hey, maybe just hello. But which greeting? He'd spent too long pondering and Elizabeth extracted herself from her seat and got up to leave the table. He shot out of his seat clumsily, beer spilling down his shirt tails as he rushed to follow her and she shot him a confused look over her shoulder.

'Hey,' he croaked. His palms were sweaty, his fingertips prickling. His voice was hoarse and his heart was hammering in his chest. He'd never had such a strong reaction to just meeting someone as he had with her. He was drawn to her and he was feeling something he couldn't quite explain. Maybe these were the sparks that had been missing before with Tessa. Maybe this is what it felt like to really meet someone and fall for them, he didn't know. But he didn't have time to dwell on it as she moved away from him towards the bowl of punch.

A guy carrying a football shot out in front of both of them and forced her to come to a stop, and Henry found himself side by side with the first person he could recall that had rendered him completely speechless.

'Elizabeth?'

Her name slipped off his tongue, sounding revenant in his mind. My God she was even more beautiful closer up, high cheek bones, a pink hue in her cheeks, gorgeous honey-coloured hair in waves down her back and those eyes, like a stormy grey sky with a touch of blue sea and a sparkle. He held out his hand towards her, hoping she'd miss the small tremor that had developed there.

'I'm Henry, Henry McCord.'

She looked down at his outstretched hand, still looking baffled but took his fingertips into her palm and shook his hand gently. And there they were. He felt them. Sparks. Neurones fired all the way up his arm as blood fizzed in his chest. He managed a small smile and she seemed to soften a little.

'Elizabeth, but I guess you knew that,' she replied. Her voice had a smooth, low, baritone husk to it and Henry was not in the least bit surprised to find she sounded as beautiful as she looked.

'I... I noticed you before and I wanted to... Um... To introduce myself. Properly that is.'

'You noticed me?'

'It's just... you looked comfortable, happy, there with your friends and Dan and I didn't mean to intrude but... I just... I wanted to come and talk to you...'

He'd blown this, whatever this protracted and painful introduction was. He could feel the blush spreading up from his neck to his cheeks, was certain his face was beetroot red as she continued to look incredulously at him.

'To talk to me?'

'Yes. Maybe... maybe get to know you a little.'

She squinted her eyes at him, her expression completely and utterly unreadable. The seconds ticked by as she looked at him, and he truly wasn't sure what to do with himself. He had to rescue this somehow or Elizabeth would think he was even more of a fruit loop.

'Listen I'm sorry. Maybe I've crossed a line or you have a boyfriend and I've spoken out of turn. I'm sorry. I don't exactly make a habit of doing this and...'

He trailed off as he felt her hand softly clamp over his forearm. Her face had softened somewhat, maybe she'd been charmed by his nervous, endless rambling. She lifted her hand away and pointed to the window seat he and Dan had occupied earlier, and he followed her over there.

She sat up on the window seat, drawing her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. He slid in opposite her, back against the wall of the window seat and his hand with a beer casually hanging from the window.

'I'm sorry if I seemed… a little frosty back there.'

'It's ok. It's um, it's difficult to ask to talk to someone without seeming like you have an ulterior motive.'

'And do you?'

'Do I what?'

'Have an ulterior motive?'

He shook his head as she regarded him, finding his expression entirely open and honest. Maybe she should give him the benefit of the doubt, but it was hard for her given that any guy who ever came to speak to her wanted to know about two things, was her room-mate Becky single and if so could they have her number.

'Does it seem like I do?'

'Guys usually speak to me as an indirect route to Becky,' she nodded towards her friend sat at the table, now embroiled in animated conversation with Dan, them both smiling with hands gesticulating wildly. 'I don't exactly relish being a third wheel.'

He held her gaze. 'My motive most definitely was to speak to you.'

He could have sworn he saw her blush as she smiled shyly and looked out the window towards the garden. 'Well then, it's nice to speak to you, Henry.'

'So you're in your second semester here?'

'I am. My major is math, though I'm sure you knew that.'

'Dan had mentioned it….'

'It's okay. 'That's Becky and her math geek room-mate.' I'm used to it!'

'There's nothing wrong with having passion for a subject, especially if you happen to have a natural aptitude for it.'

She smiled over at Henry, relaxing her posture a little so her legs were crossed one over the other, mirroring Henry opposite her. Where on earth had this guy come from? He was charming, but charming without a motive? Did guys like that even exist outside of Jane Austen novels? Though she had never considered herself ugly, she knew that there was plenty to put a guy off her. She felt she was too tall, guys preferred petite women like Becky. A tall woman could seem intimidating and she knew it put guys off. Though she had a maturity with spoken words, she felt she hadn't grown into her figure as a woman, if her hips would just change to give her some curves she'd feel a little more satisfied with her reflection. All things considered though, Henry was still sat opposite her in the confines of a window seat and it seemed like this was too good an opportunity to waste, given that he was one of the best-looking guys she'd met since arriving at UVA.

'I like to think so too. So what's your subject passion?'

'Theology with contemporary religious studies.'

'Wow.'

He laughed at her reaction. 'You'd have never guessed, right?'

'I'd have gone with English lit as a major maybe. A man of words.'

'I definitely have my moments when I can get my point across without using words.'

He was surprised at himself, the beers had clearly loosened his tongue and he was acting bolder than he felt. Elizabeth met his gaze and shivered imperceptibly. He was looking at her with nothing short of a smoulder, his hazel eyes taking on a dark hue. She'd always enjoyed a bit of flirting, but this was starting to make her hot under the collar and she was glad she was sat in a window.

'I think it pays to be articulate in more than one medium.'

'I'm inclined to agree.'

The banter between them flowed easily, and she found herself opening up to him as they sat in their own little world at the party. He'd asked her about her classes, her favourite foods as she'd munched through the chips, pizza, chicken and then chocolate that he brought her. He'd told her about his family and growing up in a mad house. They'd been interrupted just as he had asked about hers, and she was glad the topic didn't have to come up in conversation, at least not yet. Henry was funny, quick witted but also warm and considerate, making sure she was alright if it seemed like she was gaining unwanted attention. It was actually hard to shut them both up, and they hadn't stopped talking for hours. They hadn't really socialized with anyone else at all, but neither of them had wanted to and time had passed them by. What else was a party for if not for getting to know new people? It didn't matter that people happened to refer to just one person. They were jolted out of conversation by a rather tipsy-looking Becky with Dan's arm draped around her waist and a casual beer hanging from his other hand.

'McCord! Where have you been all night? I was about to turn into a pumpkin looking for you! We gotta take these girls home.'

Elizabeth blushed and hauled herself up off the window seat, smoothing out the creases in her jeans and sticking her hands in her back pockets. Becky looked pretty buzzed and her eyes widened as she caught sight of Elizabeth's face. She had tried to ask Elizabeth if they'd kissed using the world's most obvious sign language and a whisper that really was more of a shout. Becky was not a quiet one and Elizabeth hoped to God if anything was going to happen it would be back at Dan's place and not in her own dorm.

'Dan. Buddy, let's go.'

Dan and Becky led the way with Elizabeth and Henry following shortly behind them. Fitzgerald House was about a twenty minute up-hill amble from the party and Dan and Becky made no secret of the effort it was taking them to walk home. Cries of 'it's so far' and 'my legs hurt' echoed round the tree-lined street making Elizabeth and Henry laugh. They walked side by side in a straighter line than their friends, both with their hands stuffed awkwardly in pockets, watching as Becky and Dan's arms were slung all over each other in front.

'He's a good guy, right?' Elizabeth asked, nodding ahead at the couple in front of her.

'Sure. He's a good friend of mine. And he probably will just walk her home, walk himself home and pass out, panicking the next morning that he's lost her number.'

Elizabeth nodded. 'And what about you?'

'Me? I like to think I'm one of the good ones.'

She slowed her step slightly, turning towards him and smiling. She nudged his elbow with hers as she picked up her pace again. 'I like to think so too.'

The houses either side of them petered out, replaced by the multi-storey university buildings and concrete office blocks of the UVA campus. Fitzgerald house was to the right of a fountain which was lit up at night, the water appearing a bright electric blue in the dark of the parking lot. Elizabeth had always found the sound of it calming if she left her window open at night, the coins of students from past years who had made wishes for grades were twinkling in the moonlight. Little did she know, Henry was making a silent wish next to her that she'd say yes to his question.

'Elizabeth. I'd like it if I could see you again sometime?'

It was a statement as well as a question and he wiped his hands on his jeans nervously as they reached the front steps of her accommodation, waiting for an answer. If he'd not read the situation entirely wrong tonight she liked him too, and he hoped she didn't think he was coming on too strongly and being too presumptive.

She smiled shyly at him. 'I'd really like that too.'

The wind blew in fierce gusts around them and she shivered at the biting cold air, folding her arms across her body to keep her warm as her hair flew around her face. She tucked it behind her ears wondering if he'd be bold enough to make any kind of a move tonight, but she wasn't sure he would. It wasn't that he didn't like her, she had realized, just he really wasn't that kind of guy.

'I'd better…' she pointed a thumb at the hall of residence behind her and watched as he nodded back at her.

He ran a hand down her upper arm, squeezing just above the elbow. 'I'll see you soon,' his eyes looking directly into hers. She laid her hand on top of his but before she knew it, he removed his and turned to walk away.

'Bye, Henry,' she whispered, her words just about audible. She entered the front door and leant against the wood, shaking her head as she closed her eyes. This really had been quite a night and she wondered just how soon was soon, looking forward to seeing Henry again already.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth's weekend was passing by abysmally slowly following the party. She normally loved the free time to herself to potter around campus. One of her favourite things to do was to venture to a new coffee house and lately she'd also been discovering some great second hand bookstores close by. She loved to get lost in a book and they had some really comfy seats where she could just read in peace surrounded by old books and history. But after the party her mind was riddled with questions and she just couldn't settle. She was packing her book bag to head to the library so she could at least feel like she'd accomplished something in her two days off when Becky looked up from painting her toenails and sighed loudly.

'What _is_ up with you Lizzie? You've been acting weird ever since the party. Did Henry do something to you?'

She vigorously shook her head no and let her rucksack slide to the floor, throwing herself backwards on her un-made bed. She kicked her shoes off and hugged a pillow to her chest, turning to face Becky's side of the room. She'd been over and over the conversations she'd had with Henry at the party in her mind, most of them all good memories apart from their rather hasty goodbye that had left her feeling uncertain the more she'd thought about it.

'What happened?'

'Nothing. That's the problem.'

Becky shuffled on her heels towards Elizabeth's desk chair, careful not to let her toes touch the floor and sat down.

'So, he didn't kiss you?'

Elizabeth looked at her awkwardly, but more than anything she was disappointed she really had nothing to tell her friend. She hated these personal girlie conversations, valuing her privacy too much to open up about things. It was just embarrassing and the level of detail some girls got into... it sometimes made her uncomfortable if she was a part of the conversation. But the way she had left things with Henry was starting to eat away at her and she relented, thinking that Becky actually might offer some valuable insight as to what she should do next.

'Listen Lizzie I want to help but I can only do that if you tell me exactly what happened. You're really antsy, maybe talking about it will help?'

Elizabeth nodded, and Becky gestured towards her feet. 'I have a while before I can go anywhere.'

'So we stopped outside the door...'

'Fountain door or side door?'

'Fountain. Why?'

'Details. I need exact details. Exactly. What. Happened.'

Elizabeth sighed and hid her face behind her pillow. This was excruciating. She removed the pillow and looked up at Becky, waiting patiently, and punched the pillow back into shape.

'We were outside, fountain door side. It was really windy and I started to get cold. He said 'Elizabeth, I'd really like it if I could see you again sometime?'. So I said 'I'd really like that too.' And that was pretty much it!'

'That was it? No kiss on the cheek? Did he get your number? You must have said something else?'

'No kiss, no nothing! And no I didn't give it to him. I said that I'd better go and he just gave my arm a squeeze and said 'I'll see you soon.''

'He gave your arm a _squeeze_?'

'I know, it's bad right?'

'It's not _bad_ , none of this is bad it's just... well I can understand why you seem disappointed. It's like he's holding back.'

'Right!'

Elizabeth looked over at Becky who seemed to be replaying their conversation in her mind just as Elizabeth had done. She could see the cogs turning. This is what she hated about dating in the early stages, you seemed to have to second guess every move, every action, the meaning behind every conversation. Nobody was brave enough to be straight talking from the outset, and she understood that. But she wasn't the most self-confident person and with no firm plans to see Henry again it had left her wondering if he'd actually bother trying to track her down. And she really wanted him to.

'You know what you have to do?'

'No. I have absolutely no idea,'

'Lizzie, I know you like him, but he's got to come to you. You have to just wait. Guys like doing the chasing, so as hard as it might be I don't think you have much of a choice here.'

'What if he doesn't?' her voice was small as she voiced the dark question in the back of her mind.

'Then it's his loss. Come to the Jane Austen Ball in a couple of weeks with me dressed as your namesake Elizabeth Bennett. Then you'll forget all about Henry McDork.'

She laughed, trust Becky to come up with any chance she could to promote the Jane Austen Ball, including her misery. She rescued her ruck sack from the floor and hooked one arm through it.

'I'm heading to the library for a bit, I'll catch you later?'

Becky nodded. 'Sure.'

Elizabeth walked towards the door and just as her hand was out to open it, Becky spoke again. 'It'll work out. Just remember, guys are a pain in the ass.'

* * *

For the one millionth time that weekend, Henry cursed himself for his lack of initiative on Friday night. He had been so nervous about asking Elizabeth out that he had forgotten to ask for her number, or even ask when she might be free to meet up. He expected it was because he really liked her, and was feeling a little overwhelmed by his feelings towards her. He was also anxious about messing things up. It was amazing how much worrying about something meant you forgot the basics. In addition to that, he had dropped his favourite coffee mug this morning, spilling coffee all over his kitchen floor and then he stood in bare feet on a shard of porcelain he'd missed in the clean-up process. As far as weekends went, this one was going brilliantly. He supposed that the saying said that bad luck came in three's, and maybe he'd had his fill for a while.

He was worried Elizabeth would think he wasn't interested in her and knew he had to find a way to get in contact with her. At least he knew she lived in Fitzgerald House, and the phone directories of the student halls were in the main library. As long as they'd been updated, he had hoped he could find an extension for the room of an 'Elizabeth and Rebecca' and hope that he'd get the right number. If he called her, then at least he could feel a bit more relaxed and actually make some firm plans.

He'd been talking to Tom about first date options and wanted to come up with something where they could talk, but have fun and maybe even be active. Tom had raised his eyebrows at that part, but Henry rolled his eyes. He just didn't want to sit still all night. That left out a lot of things, they couldn't really talk at the movies and dinner seemed a bit too formal for a first date. He thought about a hike but it couldn't be too 'outdoorsy' and they'd had a few isolated storms recently. By process of elimination and a shrug of approval from Tom, he'd come up with burgers, beers and bowling, with a back-up plan of ice cream sundaes at a place across the street from the bowling alley.

Henry took the short walk across the campus to the main library. The main library was something of a favourite building of his and was the oldest on campus. Its main entrance was accessed by large concrete steps and ornate brass handles decorated the mahogany doors. He flashed his student identification at the librarian as he stepped inside, and walked past the copiers towards the journals and directories. The library had a few smaller branches dotted around nearer to student residences, but this one housed the most books on history and religion, as well as having quiet study corners to read in and a silent revision area. And it smelt good. He'd become a bit too attached recently to a desk in the far left-hand corner, past the journal archives. He liked it there because you didn't have people walking by you continuously, but you could sit and watch people go by if you wanted to.

The directories sat in large files on a table, attached via a small metal chain so they couldn't be stolen. He picked up the green arched file labelled 'Fitzgerald House/Freeman Hall 1988-89', grateful that it seemed to be the most recent copy. A few flicks of some well-thumbed pages later, he had scrawled a telephone extension onto his hand and smiled to himself. Mission accomplished. It turned out Elizabeth Adams and Rebecca Weber were easy to find.

He was about to turn around to head to the journal archives to copy some articles for his lectures the following week when he heard a loud, exasperated sigh behind him. He smiled as he saw Elizabeth standing in front of the copier, gritting her teeth and looking at it angrily as it bleeped at her. Everyone knew the third one from the left swallowed your money and never copied your papers. He watched as she riffled through her pockets trying to find some more loose change and saw her shake her head.

'The fifth one from the left is better,' he said, extending his hand out with a quarter between his fingers.

'Henry! What are you doing here?'

She looked shocked to see him, but after her initial surprise wore off she couldn't help but smile back at him as she took the quarter from his hand. Their fingers brushed gently and she stifled a gasp and turned away, her face reddening. She moved her papers across to the other machine and fed it the quarter, watching as it sprung to life. He followed closely behind, conscious of the fact that they were in a library and he didn't want to distract the other students.

'I actually came to get some journal articles copied, but a beautiful girl stole my last quarter. I was going to call you.'

She blushed and pursed her lips to try and stop herself smiling, but her eyes narrowed as she looked at him doubtfully. He seemed to sense it, and raised his left hand so she could see the numbers there inked onto his palm.

'Elizabeth, I was going to call you. I'm sorry for not asking for your number the other night. Looking it up here was the only thing I could think to do so I could contact you.'

She nodded as the copier spat out the last two pages of her practice equations and felt her heart speed up in her chest. He'd looked her up in the directory, he did want to see her again. Becky was going to love this. She picked up the papers, and turned to face him.

'Do you want to grab a takeaway coffee? It's the least I could do to get you some change for the copier.'

'Sure.'

They headed out the library and around the campus lawns towards the coffee shop. She noticed how he kept sneaking sideways glances towards her and smiling. She turned and smiled back just as he turned away, but she was certain he saw her glancing at him out the corner of his eye.

'So, what would you have said if you'd have called me later?'

'Along the lines of 'Hey Elizabeth it's Henry from the party.'

She smiled and looked over at him. 'Hey Henry.'

She'd forgotten how soothing and calming his voice was, as well as being deep, playful and sexy. She was quickly becoming hopeless.

'Elizabeth I was wondering if you were free this Friday?'

'Sure, I think so. What did you have in mind?'

He looked over at her nervously as they reached the coffee shop. He held open the entrance door for her and she stepped inside in front of him, not breaking eye contact.

'How do you feel about beers, burgers and bowling?'

She laughed and her whole face lit up as she swatted his arm playfully.

'You're a dead man bowling McCord, I have a lethal right arm.'

'Yeah? We'll see about that.'

'When I play I play to win.'

'Well, against the Pittsburgh striker, we'll see!'

They laughed all the way along the coffee queue and she paid for their coffees, handing him his cappuccino, waiting for her change from the barrista. She held a quarter up in front of her face inspecting it and nodded at his empty hand, placing it into his palm. His fingers curled up over hers and stroked back and forth across her knuckles, carrying out a gesture he wished he'd done on Friday night.

'I'll see you Friday. Meet you by the fountain around five thirty?'

'Sounds good. I'm looking forward to it.'

'So am I. See you later, Elizabeth.'

He left the coffee house leaving her alone with a rucksack of papers and a desire to rush home and tell Becky everything. As he walked back across the lawn he turned to look at her through the glass doors and she gave him a small wave, mouthing 'Bye Henry' at him. There may have been grey clouds in the sky but everything looked a little brighter from where Elizabeth was standing.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry stood in front of the fountain, his hands clasped behind his back. He was aware he was pacing back and forth, but his feet would not stay still. He'd toyed with the idea of bringing Elizabeth flowers but was then worried because she'd have nowhere to put them whilst they were bowling. But he did feel bad turning up empty handed. They were also a bit too serious for a first date, so maybe he'd leave them in reserve, hopefully for a third or fourth. He glanced at his watch for the hundredth time, the hour and minute hand overlapping as it read 5:25. Five minutes to go. He turned to look at Fitzgerald Hall, wondering which of the four floors she lived on.

She snuck out of Fitzgerald via the side door on Becky's advice. There was a clear view of the fountain from there and she figured he'd be expecting her to descend the main front steps to meet him. She also had the chance to run back inside to her dorm room if she was too early and he wasn't there yet. She could see him though, dressed in jeans, a navy-blue plaid shirt and trainers. He was five whole minutes early, and punctuality was a quality she admired. She liked the fact that he seemed enthusiastic about seeing her, it really was very cute and it was lovely to feel wanted.

Normally she was always on the drag, running into lectures with a slice of toast in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. But she'd been so excited to see him tonight and managed to get ready in half an hour after her lectures had finished. It wasn't hard to dress for bowling, outfit choices were somewhat limited. She'd quickly showered and chosen her favourite pale blue stonewashed jeans for the comfort but mostly for the fit. It was rare you could find jeans that were just snug enough with the back pockets in the right position to enhance the ass but these were a trusty pair that she daren't ever part with. She'd teamed it with a long sleeve grey sweater and converse and put on a little mascara and lip balm.

She walked diagonally over the gravel towards the fountain, where Henry was gazing at the movement of the water. Now that she was behind him she could admire his form, something she'd not had much of a chance to do in the darkness of the party the week before. He was just a little taller than her, well-built but not too muscly and he really did have a fine ass. She was grateful the breeze blew in her direction as she felt her cheeks warm.

'Penny for your thoughts.'

He turned around and beamed at her. 'Elizabeth, hey.'

They regarded each other and she smiled, her cheeks starting to ache already and the date hadn't even begun. His expression mirrored hers, and she wondered whether this would be it or he'd kiss her hello on the cheek. The wind blew her hair in front of her face and he reached out to tuck it back behind her ear.

'You ready to bowl?'

'I was born ready to bowl!'

He laughed and placed an arm around her shoulders to guide her in the direction of the bowling alley, his thumb rubbing circles on her shoulder. She glanced over at him and smiled, then tried to hide her disappointment when she felt him remove it. She now knew one thing for certain, she'd be extremely disappointed if tonight ended with another squeeze of her arm as a goodbye.

* * *

The bowling alley was loud, with skittles clattering down over different lanes, bright neon pink lights and music blaring from juke boxes. It was busy, with groups of office workers ending the week with beers and some healthy competition. Elizabeth spied an empty lane, the only empty lane that was left in fact and smiled to herself as she knew Henry had reserved it for them. He really did seem to be very thoughtful and considerate. She was starting to believe he right about what he said to her at the party; he was one of the good guys.

They got to the front of the queue for their lane reservation and Henry stilled her hand as she reached into her back pocket for some notes she'd shoved there, paying for their two games and handing her a token for bowling shoes.

She smiled at him. 'I see chivalry has yet to die. Thank you.'

'Definitely, at least from where I'm standing. At least until we get into the lane, then you'll see it's ghost fly out of the bowling alley.'

She laughed, toeing off her sneakers and switching them for bowling shoes. He bent down to do the same and she didn't miss the chance to check out that ass again. She had a good feeling there'd be plenty of opportunity to do that whilst he was bowling too. He caught her eye as he finished tying his laces and couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at her.

'You see something you like?'

'Maybe. It's only natural I should appraise the physique of the,' she mimicked air quotes as she spoke 'competition.'

'You can oogle my ass any time Adams, you don't need an excuse.'

He sidestepped her quickly and looked over his shoulder, raising his eyebrows another couple of times before moving into their lane and choosing his ball.

'That a fact McCord? You never know, I might hold you to that.'

'I think holding you would be nice, a little later. I mean, as the loser you may need consoling.'

'Ohhhh really?' She picked up a ball to take her first shot. 'Bring it on.'

* * *

Their two games ended in a draw, and Elizabeth's sides hurt from laughing so much. Henry was definitely a good bowler, but he was so inconsistent and the frustration he showed each time he threw a gutter ball was hilarious. He jumped up and down on the spot, fists at his side then would cover his eyes in mock shame. On his next go he'd get a strike. She had laughed at him so much, and he loved that she seemed to be having fun, even if it was at his expense. Though she didn't get as many strikes as him, her scores of 8's and 9's meant she edged the lead in the second game so it was one game a-piece.

'So, do you want to make it best of three, or you want to come back in a few weeks for the decider?'

He looked up at her hopefully, trying to ignore just how gorgeous she looked as she bit her bottom lip in consideration. He wondered if tonight was too soon to kiss her.

'Well I won't forget the score. Let's take a raincheck. Can we get burgers, I'm starving. All that hard work, you know, keeping _my_ ball out the gutter…'

'You've got to admit though, my striking arm is deadly!"

'Yeah when it appears it is!"

She linked her arm through his and led him towards the dining area, hopping up into an empty corner-booth and sitting opposite him. It was decorated in a fifties style, black and white floor tiles, more jukeboxes and bright red leather seats in booths. He could feel their knees touching each other under the table, but made no effort to move his leg away, enjoying their close proximity. They both ordered beers, bacon double cheeseburgers and fries to share, Henry wondering where on earth Elizabeth 'put' all the food she seemed to eat, her slim figure was gorgeous and those legs, my God. Cliché as it sounded they really did go on for days. Their beers arrived and they clinked bottles together, nodding at each other and still smiling.

'You know, if I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time tonight.'

He paused, his beer halfway up to his mouth. He put his hand out on the table in front of him, his pinky finger gently nudging hers. She hooked her fingers through his and he moved his hand to mould their palms together, his thumb stroking over hers. He caught her eye again, wondering for the hundredth time that night what their first kiss would feel like.

'I'll try and not forget to tell you later that I did too.'

The arrival of their basket of fries and burgers forced their hands apart, but their knees still stayed touching underneath the table for the whole meal. Henry was amazed that Elizabeth could eat and delighted she didn't mind eating with company. She had even eaten most of the fries when he was stuffed with no shame whatsoever. Some girls were a little funny about eating in front of people and he found it refreshing that she didn't mind. It was her openness to just be herself in front of him that endeared her to him all the more. Henry knew he really liked Elizabeth and found himself thinking already about the next time they'd see each other before their date had even ended.

Their server took their trash away and they ordered another couple of beers, neither seeming to want the evening to end.

'So, how's your week ahead looking?'

'I start my linear algebra and geometry syllabus next week, have a couple of calculus classes too. The work this semester is definitely picking up compared to the first.'

He nodded. 'I remember it all too well.'

'How about you?'

'I have a paper due on comparisons of far eastern religions in the years before AD 1000 so a few lectures and a lot of reading for that before I settle down to write it.'

'So, you're more a man of words, I'm definitely more of a numbers girl with a few letters strung in there.'

Her voice elicited a low growl as she told him she was a numbers kind of a girl and he couldn't help but feel a stir in his groin. Jesus, he had it bad for her. She was beautiful, gorgeous, funny and more importantly for Henry, a great conversationalist. There was no point having an attraction to someone that was solely physical, if he was going to get himself into a relationship, he was going to go all in. He wanted the magic of the whole package.

'Are you free next Wednesday?'

He blurted out the question before he could stop himself, and watched as she swallowed her beer and took a pause. A date next week, on a school night and only five days away. She smiled initially and he watched as it faded all too quickly.

'Uh, I'm sorry Henry. I'm not,' she looked sheepish and paused before continuing, seeing the disappointment on his face. 'My room-mate Becky is organizing this ridiculous Jane Austen costume ball and I promised I'd go. I really don't want to I mean I think it sounds lame as…'

'Well, can I go with you?'

'You want to come with me?'

'I'm sorry, that came out all wrong. What I mean to say, is I'd really like you to be my date for the Jane Austen Ball?'

Elizabeth looked delighted and she reached across the table to hold Henry's hand.

'Yes! You coming to this thing with me is going to make it so much more bearable!'

'I hope it's better than just bearable!'

She leant her head to one side, smiling and lowering her voice to a whisper. 'Oh, it will be.'

They drained the last of their beers and Henry slid a couple of bills underneath his empty bottle. Elizabeth had initially protested but Henry was insistent he paid and held out his hand to help her as she hopped down from the booth.

'You didn't have to, you know,' she said nodding her head across at the money.

'I know. But I want to.'

He tried to pull away but she held onto his hand as they headed out of the bowling alley, the night air fresher than it had been on their walk over. Their fingers were laced together and his thumb played with hers, their arms swinging a little as they walked back in the direction of Fitzgerald. Henry knew he was pulling away from being too physical with her and knew he had to be careful she didn't take that as rejection. He didn't want to make her feel obligated to be physical with him, he really liked her and was enjoying the flirting between them and taking things slowly. He didn't want to mess this up, but knew he needed to relax a little more and go with the flow, but that had always been something he found easier said than done.

They were almost back at Fitzgerald, having walked most of the journey in companionable silence, holding hands and sending fleeting glances at one another. He stopped walking and stood next to the fountain, the warm yellow glow of the lights in the water sending dancing waves of light across the gravel forecourt. He turned to stand opposite her, remaining close but had let go of her hand.

'So…' he began.

He moved a half step closer to her and her hands moved to clutch the lapels of his jacket. His hands came up to rest underneath her elbows, his thumbs rubbing slow circles as he felt the heat of her hands on his chest. She couldn't help but stare at his lips, and he moved his hand to tilt her chin up with his finger.

'So, I'll see you Wednesday?' his breathing was deep and she could feel his breath on her cheeks and the warmth of his body next to hers.

She locked her eyes onto his. 'I'll see you on Wednesday.'

She shuffled closer to him and hoped to God if there was one that he'd take the hint and kiss her goodnight. She let her eyes close in defeat and was about to pull away when she felt his lips on hers, the pressure light and tentative. She opened her mouth to him without thought, encouraging him to kiss her after he'd been such a gentleman all night. He pulled her lower lip into his mouth slowly, kissing her chastely but fully. It was over too quickly for Elizabeth, but this was a kiss filled with the promise of good things to come, if the tingling in her lips and the fluttering in her stomach was anything to go by. She was feeling bold and held onto his jacket as she pressed her lips to his again, kissing him firmly. She heard his breathing slow as he pulled away to rest his forehead on hers.

'I didn't know if it was too soon to do that or not.'

She pulled back from him and smiled, a dazzling smile that left a twinkle in her eyes and shook her head at him. 'Not for me.'

'I like you a lot, Elizabeth.'

She stayed silent, taking a small step back towards Fitzgerald House but maintaining her eye contact with him and her smile at him. She wanted more, but that was enough for tonight, until Wednesday at least where hopefully they could kiss each other some more.

'Goodnight Henry.'

'Goodnight Elizabeth.'

He watched her take a few steps before he away turned to leave, but stopped as he heard her call his name.

'Henry?' she paused as he turned to face her. 'I like you okay too.'

He beamed at her, and she turned back towards the front door, thinking about how she would spend the rest of the night replaying their kiss over and over in her mind before imagining what it would be like to kiss him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth was getting flustered over what to wear to this ball. Why on earth did it have to be a costume ball, and of all choices, a Jane Austen themed costume ball? Why couldn't Becky have organized a simple black-tie event, instead of adding complicated fancy dress into the picture? Along with a few other girls, she was heading to the costume department of the university theater society later that day for some help and inspiration. From what she'd read, girls of the Austen era were usually in long dresses, and richer people tended to have more brightly coloured dresses, jewelry and feathered accessories with long white gloves. Their hair was also ridiculous in tight ringlets, but she'd be damned if she was going to spend hours with curling tongs when she had natural waves. She'd pin her hair up and they would just have to do. She was resenting the amount of time she was spending debating all of this and wished she'd just agreed to go on another date with Henry and never mentioned this damn ball to him. She sighed, knowing she could not endure radio silence from Becky for weeks if she didn't go, and knew she had to make the most of a badly themed situation.

As always, being a man meant an easier choice of clothing, but a waistcoat, braces, top hat and tails were still the order of the day. She smiled to herself imaging Henry as her Mr Darcy, and made a note to borrow the prettiest dress she could find to be the date on his arm. She needed to wear something that at least fitted comfortably or she knew she wouldn't enjoy herself. Maybe she and Henry could just stay a little while, then find a way to leave early and go back to his place. Maybe practice their kissing a little more… She stopped herself shifting from foot to foot and feeling a warmth rising up the skin of her neck. It was only Monday, and forty-eight hours seemed such a long time to wait.

Across campus, Henry was also having a clothing crisis, possibly for the first time in his life. He had a pocket watch of his grandfather's and some braces, along with a white undershirt, but that was as far as he'd got. He needed a waistcoat, smart trousers, a suit jacket and a top hat to complete the look. Whose idea was this costume ball anyway? Why couldn't it just be a black-tie dinner event without the added stress of wearing a costume? He sighed, his thoughts naturally turning to Elizabeth.

He knew that she would look beautiful whatever she wore, but he was looking forward to seeing her in a dress, having only seen her in jeans, sweaters and sneakers before. He expected her dress would be clinched in at the waist and flowing to the floor, showing off her gorgeous figure. Dresses from that period tended to show a good amount of cleavage, and his mouth went dry thinking about Elizabeth's breasts, enhanced and pushed up and together by a form-fitting corset. He tried to keep these thoughts at bay so he could actually concentrate on his school work, but he was twenty, she was beautiful, and he was very, very attracted to her.

* * *

Elizabeth and Becky struggled to find space for their dresses in their dorm room. Their shared closet was full to near exploding and the doors didn't shut, so they had to settle for hanging them over the back of their desk chairs, which they then moved to the far wall. Things would be a little cramped for a while and they'd have to study on their beds, but it would only be for a couple of nights. Elizabeth didn't anticipate much studying would be done until this whole event was over. Becky was stressed about organizing the whole thing and couldn't concentrate and Elizabeth was trying not to let thoughts of Henry make her stare into space with a stupid grin on her face.

It had been a mission for them both to carry the dresses over from the theater department and of course Fiitzgerald was at the top of the hill, so it had made it even more difficult. It was early evening and Elizabeth was starving hungry, thirsty and tired all at once. She looked over at their elaborate costumes and shook her head at Becky.

'Jane Austen themed Becky, I mean really?'

'Listen how many times do I have to explain? This ball uniquely encompasses history, literature, an appreciation of European culture…'

She drifted off mid-sentence and Elizabeth glanced over at her. She sighed in defeat.

'But you're right, it's the hardest thing I've ever had to organize and I am so never doing this again!'

Elizabeth laughed, kicked off her sneakers and fell back onto her bed. She rubbed her hand over her forehead to try and stop a headache threatening to develop and tried to remember if she had anything remotely edible in the communal fridge down the hall.

The ringing of the telephone on the wall startled both girls, and Becky stared at Elizabeth, her jaw dropping.

'Oh my God. It's Henry. It must be!'

Elizabeth sat bolt upright and looked over at Becky. 'It might be Dan, I mean…'

Becky shook her head. 'No way, I saw him earlier it is totally not him.'

The phone continued to ring and Becky stared at Elizabeth, and stared back at the phone, trying to Jedi mind trick her into answering it. Elizabeth jumped to her feet ignoring the throbbing in her head and answered on the fifth ring, just before their answer machine kicked in.

'Hello?'

'Hey Elizabeth. I thought I'd give you a call, say hi.'

His voice was soft and gentle down the phone and she swore she could hear him smiling. He had made a promise to call her, and though they had their second date organized, Henry was a man of his word. Calling her halfway between their last date and their next seemed perfect to keep their newfound spark alive, though Henry doubted even the fire department could extinguish the flame he held for Elizabeth.

'Hey Henry,' she looked over at Becky, who mouthed 'told you' at her and smiled, trying and failing to appear disinterested in their conversation.

She was really happy Elizabeth had _finally_ found a guy that interested her enough to bother getting to know more. She was oblivious to the male attention half the time and simply not interested in the other half, and had a select few close friends. Becky was glad the net had widened somewhat and found Henry, and for the weeks that she'd known him she'd seen a happier side to Elizabeth. She was more relaxed and thinking about life as well as her studying and Becky was happy she seemed to be finding more of a balance. After all, no one could work all the time. However, she wasn't sure that recently she'd had the right balance with her studies, so pulled on her headphones and started reading. She definitely had some catching up to do.

'How are you?'

'I'm good, we just picked up our costumes from the theater department. They're kinda heavy.'

'I'm sure you'll look amazing.'

'Did you get yours?'

'Tom and I are headed down there in a little while, I have some accessories here already.'

'Accessories?'

She turned away from Becky, giggled and twirled the phone cord around her finger, smiling into the receiver at him. It was really good to hear his voice, Friday night seemed like a long time ago and Wednesday was still too far away.

'Well, my grandfather's pocket watch. Speaking of time, I'll pick you up at six? Meet you by the fountain again?'

'Seamless link there McCord. Sounds good.'

'I'm looking forward to it.'

'I can't say I am quite yet, but I'm definitely looking forward to seeing you.'

'See you Wednesday Elizabeth.'

'Bye, Henry.'

She hung up and stared at the phone cradled in the receiver, smiling to herself and chewing on her thumbnail. She turned to face Becky slowly, and her roommate pulled her headphones off and looked at her.

'Shut up.'

'I said nothing!'

'No but you're thinking of saying something.'

'Maybe! I'm happy for you. He could be really good for you Lizzie.'

Elizabeth smiled back at her and flopped back down on her bed still grinning. Becky was right. He could be really good for her, and the very thought excited and terrified her in equal measure.

* * *

Elizabeth had decided there was one advantage to her dress and that was that it was long enough to hide her sneakers underneath it. Otherwise it really wasn't her cup of tea. She felt frumpy, the lace around the bust was itchy (though enhancing and uplifting) and the multiple layers of the skirt had the potential to become very hot. Even the sleeves were long and immovable. At least the colour was pretty, a deep crimson with velvet panel at the front and small lace flowers around the cuffs and neck line. She sighed. Becky had left much earlier to help decorate the dining hall and had taken her costume with her, leaving Elizabeth alone. As much as she was looking forward to seeing Henry, Elizabeth was apprehensive about the night ahead.

It was amazing how much more relaxed she knew she would have felt if she was wearing her own clothes and not going to a mass-populated event. She liked social gatherings and being around people but never found them easy. Small talk wasn't really her thing with those she didn't know well and she sometimes found it difficult to think of things to say to the point where she'd not bother saying anything at all. Boarding school was so different to college, the kids she'd met there were there because they had to be, either by parental choice or horrific circumstances such as her own. Sticking together had been the order of the day but UVA was different and she was finding it hard to find her way.

She sighed again, and took a glance at the clock on her night stand. She'd let the time pass and it was now just after six, but she couldn't quite bring herself to head downstairs yet. She took a long gulp of water and peered out of the small side window, looking towards the fountain. Her heart caught in her throat as she saw Henry, top hat, tails and dress suit pants facing the fountain watching the water. She looked a little closer and could see a white rose in his hand, and as he turned to look at the entrance of Fitzgerald, she could see an identical flower pinned in his button hole. She gulped down hard, trying to swallow her anxieties at being at this party and grabbed her purse to meet the man who was waiting for her.

He heard the gravel crunch from a distance away and looked up from his pocket watch to find Elizabeth walking towards him. He felt butterflies in his stomach as his face automatically formed a smile and he met her halfway across the forecourt. One hand tipped his top hat at her and she giggled, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it all.

'Hey Elizabeth. You look beautiful.'

He kissed her on the cheek next to her mouth and she turned to catch the outside of his lips. He pulled back away from her, a little embarrassed at leaving her with parted lips, disappointed he didn't have the courage to kiss her hello. She blinked slowly at him, her lips curving into a smile. He held out the white rose to her and she took it from him, trying not to twirl around excitedly and thumbed the petals gently.

'Thank you. You scrub up pretty well yourself. I didn't know this ball had magicians in attendance.'

'Ooh Adams that's a low blow. I was going more for the Oscar Wilde look.'

'Oscar Wilde, really? Maybe Oscar Wilde at a pet funeral.'

He laughed with her and watched as she unclipped her hair, her honey-coloured curls falling past her shoulders and refastened it with the flower secure in the clip. He brushed back some strands behind her ear, leaving shorter waves to frame her face and let his hand graze over her jaw and his thumb brush across her lips. He held out his arm to her and she linked hers through his.

'Shall we?'

'Yes let's,' she replied, her enunciated English accent not lost on him.

* * *

Becky and her team had done a fabulous job of decorating the dining hall. Large round tables for guests were adorned with long white tablecloths and medieval-style candlesticks. Each table was named after a different Jane Austen novel. White roses and pink peonies accompanied the candles with scattered flower petals surrounding them. Candles and pretty lamps were dotted around the edge of the room giving off a gentle, yellow mood lighting and a harpist sat in the corner adding to the atmosphere. Becky had been working so hard to pull all this together and Elizabeth hoped she'd be able to catch up on her missed studies after this was all over.

She was still hanging onto Henry's arm as he guided her to their table, their place names next to one another. Dan and Becky were sat with them, along with Tom and his girlfriend and a few others Elizabeth hadn't met before. Henry held out her chair for her, guiding her to sit carefully so she could fold all her dress underneath the table. He placed his top hat between his knife and fork and stood next to her looking down. She watched him swallow hard as his gaze flitted over the expanse of her neck and chest the dress showed off. He sat down next to her and she took the opportunity to do the same to him, watching his profile and running her eyes over his firm jawline, thick sandy brown hair and those sparkling hazel eyes. His waistcoat was a deep bottle green and the gold chain of his pocket watch dangled between it and his jacket. The buttons looked a little well-worn but that added to the effect and his undershirt was crisp and well-turned out. He looked after himself and it seemed to Elizabeth he was the sort of man who could look after her too, without being too oppressive.

Henry and Tom ventured to the bar, returning with a bottle of red and white wine each with several glasses balanced between their fingers. UVA turned a liberal blind eye to underage drinking especially at more formal events such as this and trusted its students to behave sensibly. There were mainly literature and history professors in attendance tonight who were quite relaxed and had a rather raucous table up near the dance floor. She suspected the wine there had been flowing for a while.

She watched Henry as he poured a little wine into his glass, swirled it round the bottom before tasting it. The menu had a fish starter and chicken main course so Elizabeth figured it would suit the meal, and nodded when he looked questioningly at her empty glass before pouring. She was more of a beer girl really, but had wine on special occasions and when she did, it made her a little giggly.

They had finished their first course and she'd made her way through several slices of French bread on the side much to Henry's amusement. In fact she'd finished the basket.

'What?' she smiled over at him.

'Nothing,' he murmured. He was beaming at her until Tom yelled at him from across the table.

'Hey lovebirds! Pay attention. McCord! I said how many push-ups they got you doing this semester?'

'Very funny. It's not all about push-ups guys...'

'Chin ups!' Dan chimed in. 'How many chin ups can McCord do?'

'Million dollar question,' Becky said, hitting Elizabeth with a look that suggested she had kept something from her friend.

Elizabeth shot her back a look and a tiny shrug of her shoulders. She hadn't realized Henry's degree was on a military scholarship. She didn't think of Henry as a man who would willingly engage in combat, but knew he seemed very principled and driven to do the right thing in a given situation. It was the little things he did with her that made her think that, showing up on time, his consideration and his commitment to keeping a promise, no matter how small.

Their plates were cleared and their wine glasses were topped up. Elizabeth felt a little heat in her cheeks as Henry turned his chair a little more towards hers. His knuckles grazed her forearm and she looked across at him.

'I don't think it ever came up in conversation, but I'm in the ROTC marine core.'

Elizabeth smiled at him. Her great uncle had served in the military in Europe in the second World War and though she wished sometimes there was an easier answer to world conflict than war, sometimes action had to be decisive. It was courageous that Henry would want to serve his country for the good of others.

'I didn't realise that's what you wanted to do. I mean I think it's admirable to want to serve your country…'

'Don't get me wrong. I want to serve and see justice in the world but not as you might think. I'd much rather conflict was solved by a peaceful process and not war. I hope maybe one day my degree in religion can help with that. Improve my understanding of views of others, help others understand each other. Who knows. Pipe dream maybe.'

She ran her finger up and down the stem of her wine glass, her head leant towards him. 'I think it's good to dream.'

He smiled, tilting his head in the opposite direction to hers and moving closer towards her. His eyes were on her lips and her breath hitched in her throat. His gaze lingered for a while before his thumb brushed across her bottom lip. She curved her lips around it's tip, sucking gently and kissing it and watched the darkness flood into his eyes. She wondered what the earliest feasible time was that they could leave the party.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – a shorter chapter to finish off the Jane Austen Ball. I hope you've been enjoying this story, and thank you all for the lovely comments I have received so far. I dedicate this story to Gigi, Riley, Sara, Hannah, YM, Reka, Tamara, Emma, Emily, Camille, Ashley, Milena and Rosie.

The wine had flowed, the food was excellent and the company was the best part of the evening. The plates had all been cleared and they had just finished coffee as the band started setting up. The ball may have been themed but even Becky drew the line at formal dancing, preferring to hire a live band and just relax things a little.

Henry had sat with Elizabeth by his side the entire night and had loved every moment of being with her. She was getting along fantastically with his friends, even though he knew she had been nervous with this being such a formal situation. She had genuinely laughed with them and gone along with their light-hearted banter and she was having a good time. Henry only saw these as positive signs and could see more and more how Elizabeth could become a permanent fixture in his life. He could definitely get used to her being by his side and her right with him next to him. He'd never had feelings like this for anyone before and wondered how he could sit next to someone in their company and just long to spend more time with them.

He wondered if Elizabeth wanted to spend some time alone together and he reached across the tablecloth next to him to slide his hand down her wrist. He interlaced his fingers with hers and she looked up at him, a mellow smile across her features as she squeezed his hand gently.

'Do you fancy a walk?'

She nodded and he took his hand away to help her disentangle herself from her chair and picked up his top hat, tucking it under his arm. Her hand found his again and she held loosely onto his thumb as he weaved them through the hall towards the seating area outside. People were starting to disperse to different tables, the bar and the dancefloor and he loved that he was able to have Elizabeth to himself for a bit.

It was a warm spring evening and the outside patio was bathed in moonlight and the glow of lamplight shining outside through the windows. His thumb stroked over hers and they found themselves under the cherry tree that was just beginning to blossom, small baby pink petals littering the branches above them. Henry turned to face her, their hands still held together.

'You know, when I'm with you…' he paused, looking to the sky for inspiration. His voice was quiet as he spoke to the stars. 'When I'm with you I'm thinking about what it'll be like the next time I see you. When that'll be. And looking forward to it.'

She blushed and looked down at her feet. 'I'm really enjoying getting to know you more, Henry. I really enjoy being with you.'

His gaze met hers and he placed his hands on her waist, deliberately higher than either of them wanted. He was so glad she was here with him and he didn't seem to be frightening her away with how he felt. At least not yet. He wanted to compliment her, to let her know how much he liked her and tell her how amazing she was, but he had to hold himself back. Maybe this was what everyone meant when they said he would 'just know' if he'd found the right person. But he didn't want to scare her away, he was scaring himself enough with just how fond he had grown of her. She was also younger than him, and though he didn't think for one minute she lacked maturity he didn't want to risk sounding too possessive and drive her away. He wanted to take this slowly, or at least as slowly as he could manage. The past 3 weeks had been a blue of giddy excitement at this new and incredibly beautiful person in his life. His mind was telling him one thing, but his heart was telling him another and he had to try very hard not to get ahead of himself here.

She instinctively took a step closer to him and wriggled the top hat from his grasp and placed it on her head. She giggled and mirrored his hold of her, her hands sneaking down his back a little lower owing to their height difference. She stroked her fingers up and down his spine, wondering if she'd get the kiss she'd been waiting patiently for all night.

'It suits you.'

She smiled again, their bodies gently swaying from side to side in time to the faded music drifting out from the dancefloor.

'Dance with me?' he asked.

'Henry, I can't really dance.'

He ignored her answer and two strong arms wrapped around her and she lay her head on his chest. His top hat wobbled to the ground but she didn't care. All she could focus on was the steady pound of Henry's heartbeat against her ear. She inhaled deeply, the scent of his soap, a mix of sandalwood and spices filling her senses as he twirled them both around in a slow circle. He reached behind him to clasp her hand in his, holding their fingers to the side of them and holding her close to him. She relaxed against him, feeling comfortable and like she was adored.

'This counts for me.'

'I think about it too, you know. When I'll see you again, I mean.'

She whispered against his shirt and his response was to squeeze her tightly, his hand splayed across the small of her back rubbing soothing circles there. His nose nuzzled her hair, smelling the coconut of her shampoo and the sharp citrus tang of her perfume. He placed a kiss on top of her head as the song came to an end. She pulled back from him and looked towards the sky as he had done earlier.

'The stars are really pretty tonight.'

'They're beautiful. You're beautiful.'

The look on his face as he told her she was beautiful almost took her breath away. She held onto him tightly and his lips met hers, his kiss catching her a little by surprise. His arms pulled her to him and she raised up onto her tiptoes, her tongue running over his lower lip. He tilted his head and their tongues meshed together, their breathing quickening as they explored each others' mouths. Henry was attentive, the pressure of his lips was firm and unyielding in a way that made her come undone beneath him.

Eventually they broke for air, and he rested his forehead on hers, the bridge of their noses touching as they gave each other chaste kisses, their smiles preventing their lips from having full contact. Their arms were still wrapped around each other and they were both enjoying their newfound closeness.

'I don't care how many push-ups you can do in one minute, McCord. But you should feel free to continue to excel at kissing.'

He silenced her by pulling her top lip into his mouth and running his tongue along her teeth. Her body was starting to ache in places she'd not felt respond in a long time and she was glad they were outside and alone together, or she was sure she'd be feeling extremely hot and bothered.

'I think I need more… Practice. Keep my skills up.'

She pecked at the corners of his mouth, resting her cheek against his. 'At least twice a week. Training.'

'Boot camp…'

'Skills drills…'

She shivered as the cool breeze blew, giving him one last kiss before bending to pick up his top hat from the floor. She straightened up and looked at him through her eyelashes. His gaze was intense, dark and extremely sexy. He focused on nothing else when he looked at her in that way, and it floored her. He could pin her in position with those hazel eyes, and Elizabeth tried not to let her brain think of other ways he could pin her into certain positions.

'Elizabeth. Can I take you out again this weekend?'

She nodded at him playfully, lightening the mood. 'I'd like that.'

'Then I will call you.'

He placed the top hat onto her head and paused to watch her smile before giving her another kiss. His lips were soft against hers, his kiss was gentle and they both pulled away from each other reluctantly, entwining their hands as they walked inside, grins plastered across both of their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter coming, but it is a little longer than the others! It is also rated T or mature for sexual content. As always, feedback is appreciated and I hope you're still enjoying this story.

Henry trudged to the kitchen on autopilot, his eyes open like slits, just enough to see what he was doing, but block out the spring sunshine. It was Saturday, relatively early and he needed coffee before he thought about anything else. He could hear Tom awake in his room over the other side of their small living area. He wasn't just awake, it sounded like he was turning his room upside down looking for something. Henry wished he'd turn the noise down, it really was too early for that kind of a racket.

'Hodges! Keep it down in there will you?' he called across the lounge.

The coffee machine sprung to life and the dark liquid seeped through the filter into the jug below. The delicious smell made his stomach growl. Coffee first, breakfast second.

Tom poked his head out from his bedroom door. 'Sorry bud. Just looking for my bike helmet, my bro is picking me up and we're off road biking this weekend.'

Henry rolled his eyes. 'You won't find it in there. It's out by the front door with all our sports stuff.'

Tom looked at him hopefully, dashing towards their front porch area and rifling through the endless piles of junk they'd stacked there. Henry knew he'd be clearing up that mess later. He emerged victorious, helmet held above his head.

'McCord, you're a lifesaver!'

Henry smiled as he poured coffee into his mug and dumped some in a travel Thermos for Tom too. Tom hopped up to sit at the breakfast bar, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl.

'You got plans this weekend?'

'Heading out on a long run later, and I have a paper due Monday so gotta get stuck into that.' He shrugged. 'Nothing much.'

'You seeing Elizabeth?'

Henry automatically smiled at the mention of her name and Tom laughed knowingly, nudging Henry's elbow as he reached for his coffee mug.

'Ah man. You've got it bad, dude! Invite her over tonight.'

'I don't think that's a good idea. I mean...'

'Why not? I'm away, you'll have the place to yourselves you could... Cook her dinner, watch a movie.'

Tom wiggled his eyebrows at Henry who was shaking his head.

'You don't think it's too soon? I don't want her to feel pressured.'

'Dude, I'm not saying she has to stay over or anything. But you seem to really like her. And this place sucks for taking girls out on dates. You literally have the movies, that ice cream place, the bowling alley or fancy restaurants in town.'

Tom did have a point. UVA was great for outdoor activities and dates during daytime, but nothing where you could really relax and talk and get to know someone. Their small apartment had become more like a home over the last few months. They'd managed to acquire a comfy but slightly battered second hand leather sofa, a TV and VCR and thrown some pillows and blankets around to decorate. They kept it clean and tidy enough compared to other guys they knew and he'd have no qualms about bringing Elizabeth here. He just didn't want her to think he was after something which he wasn't. At least not yet. He was certain he did want to have sex with her, very certain, but it was too early. They'd only been on two official dates and this was not some one night hook up, he wanted her to be his girlfriend.

The sound of a car horn blaring outside startled Henry and Tom grabbed his Thermos offering Henry a wave goodbye.

'That's my bro. See you Monday!'

'Sure. Enjoy!'

Tom clattered the front door shut as he left and Henry hoped he didn't wake their neighbors with his departure. He sighed to himself again, rubbing a hand across his forehead. He took a long gulp of his coffee, and stared at the phone on the kitchen wall. I mean, there was surely no harm in asking, right?

* * *

Elizabeth had been awake for an hour or so and was studying the Saturday crossword enjoying a cup of coffee. This was her favorite way to spend a Saturday morning, reading something that wasn't an assigned textbook and for pleasure not academic gain. She usually managed to sneak out for coffee and a newspaper before Becky woke up. She jumped to the phone to answer it as quickly as she could, her heart hammering in her chest from leaping out of bed at lightning speed but also because she hoped it was Henry on the other end of the line.

'Hello. Elizabeth?'

She smiled into the receiver. 'Hey Henry.'

'How are you?'

'I'm good, doing the Saturday crossword.'

'New York Times crossword?'

'The very same.'

'Marry me.'

She giggled down the phone at him and heard Becky shift round in bed to look at her, not with an angry glare at being woken as Elizabeth had expected, but with a goofy, sleepy smile at her.

'Can I take a rain check on that?'

'Sure. Listen, do you have plans tonight?'

She paused, wondering for a second if she should play hard to get. It was Saturday morning and she hadn't heard from him since Wednesday night. She could put him off, but she just wasn't that sort of girl. She hated games and these unwritten, unknown, rules of so-called dating etiquette. He was asking to see her and she wanted to see him. So they should see each other, it was that simple.

'Nothing special, why?'

'Well, Tom's away for the weekend, I have the place to myself and wondered if you wanted to come over. I'll cook you dinner and we can watch a movie.'

'Dinner at your place and a movie...' she repeated his last sentence into the receiver and saw Becky shoot bolt upright in her bed and gawk at her.

'Nothing fancy, it would just... Be nice to spend time with you.'

His voice drifted off quietly in her ear and she sighed into the phone.

'I'd like that. Where shall I find you?'

Henry gave her his address and she scribbled it hastily in a line across the top of the newspaper, hoping she could decipher it later.

'I'll see you about six?'

'Sure. See you later, Henry.'

'Bye Elizabeth.'

She crossed the room with a spring in her step, Becky's eyes on her as she stared at the phone she replaced onto the receiver, wringing her hands together. Thoughts were running through her mind, what to wear, what to bring, how to wear her hair when she heard Becky's sleepy voice behind her.

'Make sure you wax your bikini line.'

Elizabeth blushed, feeling like her room-mate had read her mind. Maybe she should, just in case, so it was done. Though she wouldn't need it to be done, would she? After all, she didn't want to go through all that pain for nothing, but as the saying went, there was no gain, without pain.

* * *

Henry wiped his hands on the dish cloth then decided he'd better wash them instead. He'd finished chopping the onions and was sautéing them in the pan before adding the ground beef, herbs and chopped tomatoes. Spaghetti bolognaise was his signature dish, something his Mom had made for years and he'd picked up from helping and watching her. He liked to think he'd now got it down to a fine art. The thyme, basil and oregano also made his apartment smell amazing.

He'd set a glass with four white roses on their coffee table thinking they could eat dinner on their laps whilst watching a movie of Elizabeth's choice. He had a few for her to pick from, and he hoped that he had something that took her fancy. He also hoped the flowers would remind her of the flower he gave her that she had in her hair at the Jane Austen ball. It had certainly reminded him of that night, his lips kissing hers under the stars. He couldn't walk past the flower stall without buying some for her to take home with her later.

The onions were browning and he added the ground beef, herbs and seasoning and kept stirring. He debated putting on some music but decided against it, not wanting to create a mood that would send off the wrong signals. This was just another date, a relaxed evening with no expectations.

There was a soft knock at his door as he had finished adding fresh and canned tomatoes to his mix, stirring and sprinkling the rest of the herbs in the pan. He stole a glance at the kitchen clock. It was six on the dot and he quickly turned down the heat on the stove before greeting his date.

He opened the door and beamed at Elizabeth. She was holding a paper bag in one hand and dressed in her trademark pale blue jeans and a dark navy button down shirt, buttoned down to a level that brought a glow to Henry's cheeks.

'Hey,' he whispered.

He extended his arm to let her into the apartment but the soft kiss to his right cheek and her hands on his chest stopped him in his tracks. He left the door open and stepped forward, wrapping both arms around her for a hug, feeling and hoping the move would settle any nerves the both of them had.

His strong arms surrounding her made her exhale a long breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and she visibly relaxed against him, turning her head to rest against his chest. Her free hand stroked gently up and down his back, the other clutching at the bag of popcorn she'd brought over for later.

'Hey Henry, this smells amazing.'

He drew back from her and pushed the door shut with his free hand.

'Thank you,' he smiled, grabbing her jacket and looking quizzically at the bag.

'Popcorn. For the movie?'

His eyes sparkled at her. 'Thank you. I mean I bought you rocky road but...'

She cut him off. 'I can have popcorn and ice cream!'

He laughed putting the popcorn on the counter and walked to hang up her coat in the hallway. He gave the sauce a quick stir before joining her on the sofa, reaching under the coffee table. He grabbed a pile of videos and placed them in her lap.

'So, I thought you could choose a movie while I finish making dinner?'

Elizabeth smiled at him, her eyes quickly roaming over each of the titles. He seemed a little nervous but really he had no reason to be. Dinner smelt amazing and something he'd clearly made himself. He looked gorgeous, wearing a dark grey button-down shirt and black jeans and his apartment was pretty immaculate. She wondered if he'd tidied it just for her but she sensed he was quite an orderly guy, especially if his timekeeping was anything to go by. In her head she had laughed as Becky had told her if he said they were watching a movie she doubted that any either of them would actually see any of the film, they'd just make out for hours on end. In Elizabeth's mind there were definitely worse ways to spend an evening...

So here he was, actually cooking her dinner and offering her videos to choose from. Not a man to say one thing but mean another it seemed. She held one in each hand, looking from left to right.

'You've done well here. I could watch any of these.'

'But...'

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled, returning to the kitchen to boil the kettle and make the spaghetti.

'Surprise me. Put one in the VCR and hit play when I bring out dinner.'

She made sure he wasn't looking as she placed the tape in the recorder and stopped it from playing. She made her way over to the kitchen and hopped up onto a bar stool, watching him at work.

'Can I help with anything?'

'I got this babe. But you could grab us some beers from the fridge and the cutlery is in the drawer next to it.'

Elizabeth was grateful for the cool air of the fridge on her face. Babe. He'd called her babe like it was the most natural thing in the world and she had to quash down the warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach. Damn it he was cute. Cute and cooking and very much in charge in the kitchen. Maybe she should just climb in the fridge, this was too much already and she'd only been there five minutes.

She took the beers over to the sofa whilst he served up their dinner.

'I hope you're hungry,' he called over to her.

'It's a permanent state of being for me. Hand over the bolognaise McCord.'

He laughed as he brought over their plate, sitting cross-legged on the sofa. She had hit play on the VCR and he watched as the opening credits to Ghostbusters began to role.

'Nice choice!'

'It's a classic. I've seen it but I wanted to watch it again.'

She twirled her spaghetti with a spoon, aware of Henry's gaze on her, and not the television. If she was honest with herself, she found it hard to mind very much. His attention not only to her as a person but her level of comfort and well-being was filling her heart with something she hadn't felt in a long time. He was special, and what they had together was beginning to feel special too.

He caught her eyes taking a side-glance at him, desperately trying to twirl his spaghetti as expertly as she had and not throw his dinner down himself. She was way ahead of him, having almost finished her plate and he was glad he'd had the sense to make a dinner for three people just in case.

'This is amazing Henry, where did you learn to cook like this?'

'Watching my Mom, mainly. Helping her. I picked up a few things and she wanted me to be able to fend for myself when I came here.'

'Oh.'

She nodded at him slowly. She hadn't told him yet about the death of her parents it wasn't exactly the easiest topic to just drop into conversation. The subject of his family had come up a few times, but they'd never quite gotten to discussing hers. He knew she had a brother and that she'd grown up on a farm, but that was it. He watched her as she held her empty plate in her hand, looking at it.

'Elizabeth. There are seconds in the kitchen if you'd like some.'

She didn't need to be told twice, and made a hasty move to the kitchen to avoid the subject of her family some more. It didn't feel right to tell him tonight, soon, but not tonight.

* * *

Dinner had been amazing, relaxed and once again the conversation had flowed between them. Elizabeth had snuggled into Henry's side, the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them. His hand grazed hers as they both reached for the kernels together and he swatted her away playfully, causing her to drop her handful.

'You'll pay for that.'

'Oh will I now?'

He opened his hand and held it out to her, her fingers grabbing at the buttery goodness and licking off the sticky residue. Damn it was good. He held her gaze as she chewed slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. He moved further towards her as she swallowed, his lips gently brushing over hers. She pressed back against him, deepening their kiss and wrapping her arms around her neck.

The movie faded into the background as Henry shifted a pillow beneath her and laid her down on the sofa. His hand skirted the hem of her shirt reaching underneath it, his fingers tracing the outline of her slim waist. Her skin was tingling, coming up in goosebumps as he ran his hands across her flat stomach. She twined her hands in the hair at the nape of his neck, her tongue circling his inside his mouth. He should really stop this soon, but her tongue in his mouth and the moans he could hear in his ear were driving him to distraction.

He felt her hand on top of his and his eyes flew open, pulling away from their kiss.

'Sorry,' he whispered.

She shook her head at him, locking her eyes with his and pushing his hand lower so he felt the edge of the lace of her panties. His fingers stroked the border where the material and her skin joined.

'Don't be.'

She watched as he swallowed thickly, one finger then two edging their way under the elastic. Her eyes told him that this was ok and his shaky fingers moved to pop the buttons on her jeans open one by one. She shifted her hips to wiggle them lower, leaving her stomach exposed and her panties on show. He shifted his weight so he laid on his side, one hand tangled in her hair underneath her, his thumb on her cheek and the other stroking over her panties. He could feel her heat underneath his fingertips and pressed his middle finger on the wet lace over her mons, watching as her hips twitched beneath him.

His mouth was on hers, suckling on her top lip as she felt his fingers reach under the elastic and through her curls. She was wet, and a little embarrassed that just kissing could get her this worked up, but surely it was a good thing if he made her feel this good with something so simple? His tongue delved into her mouth as his middle finger brushed against her clit, and he started to rub his hand rhythmically against her. His fingers slid easily between her folds, focusing their attention on and then around her clit and she moaned into his mouth, her kisses hungrier for him.

He stopped, leaving her breathing ragged, and rested his forehead on hers. His fingers stilled and she bucked her hips against his hand, aching for his touch.

'Is this ok?' he whispered.

She wondered if he'd lost his mind. This wasn't just ok, this was way better than ok and his touch was driving her crazy with pleasure.

'Don't stop,' was all she managed to say.

His lips descended on hers and he pressed a little harder over her clit. His rhythm picked up speed and her hips matched it as he stroked his fingers against her up and down, the indirect pressure making her feel twinges deep in her belly. He forced his mouth away from hers and kissed his way down her jawline to her neck. She popped open the buttons of her shirt, encouraging him to seek out her breasts as she held his head close to her chest. His mouth closed over the lace of her bra and the friction and heat of his mouth against her nipple was tipping her closer to the edge of climax. Her nipple hardened as he was timed the swipes of his tongue against the sensitive bud of flesh with more pressure from his fingers against her clit.

'I think I'm going to…' her voice managed, raggedly as her thighs contracted around his hand and the pulses of orgasm washed over her, pushing her over the edge into reaching her pleasure.

Her chest was heaving as she tried to regulate her breathing back to normal. He straightened her bra and placed a kiss on her chest, re-doing her buttons with his free hand. She pulled him level with her, letting him settle between her thighs and she could feel the hardness of his cock pressed against her. He smiled, placing a kiss onto her lips. Her smile back at him was giddy, her expression sated.

'Henry, that was…'

He rested his head against her shoulder, his face hidden from her view and the weight of his body pressing a little more firmly into her. She could feel his arousal against her and wanted to let him experience her touch as she had his.

'I hope I didn't overstep any lines just now Elizabeth.'

She wriggled out from underneath him, resting her back against the sofa arm and forcing his eyes to meet hers.

'Henry no. I don't want you to think that! I wanted you to touch me, I've been thinking about what it would feel like to let you touch me…'

Embarrassed at her own honesty, she turned her head away to face the television and he caught the edge of her lips with his, willing her to look at him.

'Elizabeth I didn't invite you here expecting anything to happen. I don't want you to think that there's one thing I'm after. I really like you.'

'I really like you too,'

'It just seemed natural that we went a little further tonight. But I guess I never want you to feel pressured and… I want us to be able to talk….' He gestured between them. 'Like this. To be honest.'

She ran her hands down her chest, over his taught abdominal muscles and pausing as she reached his belt. She gently slid the leather through the hoop and began to tug on the buckle, releasing it and the top button of his jeans.

'I don't feel pressured. But I do want to touch you.'

He got up from the sofa, his eyes never leaving hers as he let his jeans fall to the floor and stepped out of them. He tugged on her hand so she was stood next to him and interlaced the fingers of both their hands together, pulling her close and delving his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her thoroughly, then guided her right hand, covered with his inside his boxers and let go. He held onto her left hand and reveled in the feel of her cool fingers gripping him.

Elizabeth started to pump her hand up and down, pausing to rub her thumb over the tip of him at the top of each stroke, getting used to the feel of him and how he liked to be touched. She tightened her hold and upped her speed, causing him to pull away from their kiss and watch her hand closed around his cock. He was watching her as she touched him and Elizabeth was turned on all over again. He held onto her left hand tightly, and Elizabeth could feel a small amount of fluid escape him. She moved her hand to spread the liquid around his sensitive head, his eyes closed and a groan escaping his mouth. He was getting close and she felt his hand cover hers to increase the speed of her ministrations. He let go and she pumped him hard and fast with her hand, wanting him to feel the same pleasure she had moments before.

'Babe I'm going to…' his voice drifted off as hers had as she finished him off, his orgasm spilling inside his boxers. He had wanted to show a little more restraint and that he could last longer than he did, but in the end the feel of her touch and the arousal from having given her an orgasm had been too much for him.

They cleaned themselves up and put their clothing back to respectable just as the movie credits were rolling. Henry wanted her to stay a little longer, and held his arms out as she snuggled into his chest. He kissed her on top of her head.

'I've had a lovely evening Henry, thank you,' she murmured.

'Me too. Stay with me a little longer, then I'll take you home?'

He felt her nod against him, sleepily, then felt her hand gingerly land on his thigh and give it a squeeze, He definitely wanted her to stay for longer, but knew he couldn't ask for forever too soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – a slightly shorter chapter this time! Thank you for all of your reviews, they are much appreciated!

Elizabeth woke up suddenly, the banging of her dorm room door startling her. Someone was yelling her name and she shook her head to clear the fuzziness from sleeping.

'Elizabeth? Hey sis, are you in there?'

Will. Jesus Christ she had completely forgotten he was visiting. She reached blindly to her night stand, snatching her alarm clock and looking at the time. 9:30am. Becky was out, or more accurately she hadn't come home the night before, and luckily for Will he hadn't interrupted her beauty sleep.

She pulled a sweater on over her tank and shuffled towards the door, unlocking it and feeling the fierce hold of her brother as he barged into her room, almost tackling her to the ground. She laughed at him as she hugged him back.

'Lizzie! It's good to see you.'

'About time you visited, I was beginning to forget what you looked like!'

'Funny. You've just got up? You're such a college kid.'

'Sorry, I kinda forgot you were coming.'

'Not like you to forget something Lizzie. What's got you distracted, new boyfriend?'

He jabbed her in the arm and watched as she froze, the smile fading from her face as she felt the guilt of keeping something from Will but returning as she thought of Henry. Will of course noticed her change in demeanor immediately and she knew she was busted, there was nothing that got past him. She sighed, gathering her things scattered around her room to take to the bathroom and grab a quick shower. Will sensed he had definitely ruffled a few feathers.

'He's not my boyfriend… I've been on a few dates with this guy, but he's not my… I mean he hasn't said he is or he isn't.'

She shifted from foot to foot, chewing on her bottom lip. Will nodded thoughtfully, then looked behind her. She peered around to see him looking at her desk and the white roses from the weekend before in a mug, open with a few petals lost but still going strong.

'He get you those?'

She nodded, still looking pensive.

'Guy takes you on a few dates and buys you flowers. Certainly sounds like he _wants_ to be your boyfriend.'

She backed away towards the shower, opening the bathroom door and pausing with her hand on the handle and looking back at Will.

'Maybe. I'll be ten minutes or so, then we'll go for a walk? Grab some coffee?'

'Sure. Take your time.'

She considered what Will was saying as she stripped down and turned the water to hot. Henry had never given her reason to think he didn't want to be her boyfriend, but it had been four dates if you counted the party and a month of regular contact. She wondered why they hadn't yet had the conversation about the direction their relationship was taking and made things official, especially after what had happened on his sofa last weekend. She trembled at the thought, remembering Henry's fingers stroking her and set the shower temperature a little cooler. If Will hadn't been there she might have done something about the dull ache beginning to burn between her thighs.

* * *

Henry tried to stay in shape to keep up with his ROTC buddies but with his classes, socializing and as of late, Elizabeth he'd recently only managed running a couple of times a week at the most. He still did his weights at home in the evenings, but needed to get his cardio in too. He wasn't sure where the time had gone this week, it had seemed to pass him by. He usually liked to do a couple of short runs at a faster pace on weeknights and then fit in a longer run during the weekend.

It had got to Thursday already and he hadn't been out at all, busy researching and writing two papers. Finally, they were drafted ready for a final proof read and as he had Thursday mornings free and a short seminar in the afternoon, he decided to hit the park about a mile from campus and do a lap. He could get about 6 miles in before heading back and that was better than nothing, but he'd have to do more at the weekend. He sighed to himself as he laced his sneakers. He hadn't called Elizabeth yet and he wanted to make weekend plans with her before it was too late. Each night he had meant to call her, and got stuck into his reading. By the time he had finished, the clock had hit 11pm and he didn't want to disturb her. He knew she had lectures starting later on a Thursday and wondered if he could catch her before she left for class after he got back from his run.

Henry started off at a fast pace, making the first mile to the park in just over seven minutes which wasn't bad. The terrain was flat, a mix of grass and gravel, so hopefully he could pick the pace up now he'd finished dodging people on the street and cars on the roads. The park was usually quiet on a weekday around this time, and filled up later on when the schools kicked out with kids hanging out before they walked home, usually slowly with Henry trying to dodge around them.

As he made his way around the tree lined path, the shade cooling him down, his thoughts turned to Elizabeth again, and of the Saturday night they'd spent together. Things had gone a little further than Henry had intended at the beginning of the night, but he certainly didn't regret finding out more about her in a physical sense. He had heard of some guys not having the patience to give their girlfriends an orgasm which he felt was incredibly selfish, particularly as they often confessed to receiving one themselves. Relationships should be mutual, not one sided and you shouldn't expect to receive if you weren't prepared to give.

He loved the fact he'd been able to make Elizabeth come and knew for certain it was something he wanted to do again. The thought of touching her intimately made him run a little faster, his strides a little bouncier. The faster he ran, the faster he'd be able to get home to call her and make a plan for the weekend. The weather was starting to pick up, maybe he could bring her here with a picnic in the afternoon. It was a good idea, and he rounded a corner at the end of the park, losing the cover of shade of the trees and coming into the full sunshine for a stretch along the path.

He wondered if he could kiss her hello when he picked her up this time. He felt like it would be okay but knew they should probably have a conversation about being boyfriend and girlfriend. He should at least check she was happy he referred to her as that, and about being a little more serious with him. He was definitely serious about spending more time with her and getting to know her, and wanted her to be a more prominent focus in his life, mostly because she made him happy. Being around her was the easiest thing in the world; they talked, they laughed and they seemed to have similar principles and values. He could see her being a part of his life indefinitely in the future and there were a couple of occasions when he'd nearly mentioned her to his Mom on the phone. He'd held back because he hadn't been in the mood for a barrage of questions, but if this weekend went well, he'd tell his Mom when he next spoke to her.

He'd run for just over four miles now, his watch telling him he'd run it in twenty-eight minutes. Not bad, but as he spotted the play area for older kids coming up, he decided to stop off and do a few chin ups on the bars. He found them really difficult, even with the extra weight training he'd been putting in at home, but he was feeling energized having focused his thoughts about asking Elizabeth to become his girlfriend and his upcoming plans for the weekend.

He was just finishing his twelfth chin up, his biceps beginning to tire when a young couple caught his eye up ahead. He recognised that melodic laughter anywhere and pulled up and down three more times before dropping to his feet in the sand. It was definitely Elizabeth, her blonde waves blowing in the wind, her trademark jeans and white tennis shoes with a blue sweater. What he didn't know, was who she was with. She was walking with a tall guy with ginger hair who she had just slapped on the chest. Henry felt a pang of jealousy run through him and his heart, having been beating fast already because of his work out, started to hammer in his chest. They were getting closer to him and the laughter continued from both of them, him shoving her playfully with his elbow. They both carried paper coffee cups with the campus logo that Henry recognized, but Henry had never seen this guy before. He squinted in the late morning sun and nervously edged his way back towards the path. He ran a hand over his sweaty forehead to try and make himself a little presentable and broke out into a slow jog towards them.

Elizabeth looked up from laughing to see a guy in a running vest with who looked like he had a pretty amazing body from his shadow on the ground. She screwed her eyes up in the sunshine and stopped laughing abruptly as Will turned to look at her.

'Henry?'

He slowed to a stop as he reached both of them, his breathing returning to a normal rate but his heart still pounding anxiously against his chest wall. He relaxed a little as he saw Elizabeth smile at him, then jab Will with her elbow as he mumbled something that Henry didn't quite catch. Who the hell was this guy anyway? Henry hated feeling jealous, always feeling it was a rather petty emotion but couldn't help the pang that he felt as he saw Elizabeth with another guy.

'Hey Elizabeth.'

He reached for her hand, twining their fingers together and kissed her on the cheek. To hell with this guy, whoever he was. This was a girl who meant something to him who he was serious about and he didn't care who knew it. He'd put up a fight for her if he had to.

She blushed and smiled wider, trying not to giggle at a move that was fairly bold for Henry. He had obviously got completely the wrong idea about Will and maybe the endorphins were driving his testosterone. It was cute he seemed a little jealous, and she ducked her eyes away towards the ground before turning towards her companion who looked as if he wasn't sure where to direct his gaze.

'Hey. Henry this is Will, my brother.'

Elizabeth watched as realization and relief passed across Henry's face. He recovered quickly though, wiping his hand on his shorts before extending it to Will in a handshake. His other hand remained twined with Elizabeth's and he squeezed it gently, hoping she'd understand he was sorry to have read the situation completely wrong.

'Good to meet you, Will.'

'Likewise. And sorry, you're Elizabeth's…?'

'Will,' she hissed, her elbow jabbing sharply into his hip again.

A look passed between her and Henry and he smiled at her hopefully, not taking his eyes away from her as he answered Will.

'I guess the term is boyfriend hopeful.'

'Wow, she's carrying out auditions? How many hopefuls are there?'

'Shut up Will!'

Henry looked amused and confused as Elizabeth shook her head with embarrassment, her fingers playing with Henry's.

'Can I judge these auditions? I think I'd be good at it.'

'Will! God just please shut up!'

Will turned away from them, holding his hands up in defeat and walked a few steps ahead to allow them some space.

'Sorry about that,' she whispered.

'It's fine. I was just worried he was… Someone else there for a second.'

'I would never…'

He cut her off. 'I know. And I'm sorry for even thinking it. It was an irrational, stupid thought and I hate that it entered my head.'

He tugged on her arm and she shifted a little closer to him, making sure Will was still facing the other way. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, not caring he was all sweaty from his work out. She rested a hand against his chest.

'No auditions by the way. The part of boyfriend is yours if you want it.'

His smile was so wide as he caught her lips again and wrapped both his arms around her, his tongue venturing into her mouth. They were both starting to get carried away as his hand tangled in her hair when they heard a loud cough and jumped apart.

'Gees, get a room.'

'Sorry.'

Henry let go of Elizabeth and she was sure he was blushing on top of the glow from his run. She reached two fingers out to hook around his as Will drifted back to join them.

'Listen I'd better get going. Elizabeth, I'll call you later? Keep Sunday afternoon free.'

'Sure, okay.'

'Will, good to meet you.'

Henry stuck out his hand and Will shook it again, turning to watch Henry as he started his running again. He looked at his sister watching her boyfriend until he was out of sight, amazed at the expression on her face. She looked almost glowing, a calm sense of peace over her. She was the happiest he'd seen in a long time. She caught him looking at her.

'What do you think?'

Will nodded slowly as they started their slow stroll to an upcoming bench.

'I think…' Will paused, taking a seat next to her. 'I think he's pretty smitten and I don't think it's the last time I'll meet him, is it.'

She shook her head. It definitely wasn't. And she definitely had a boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

Henry had packed all kinds of food for their afternoon picnic, chips, dips, cheeses, bread, ham and he'd even managed to sneak in a couple of cans of beers. Of course Elizabeth had eaten most of it, the two now surrounded by empty wrappers piled on the edge of their picnic blanket for when they left. He was laying down watching the sun peek through gaps in the branches of the tree above them. She was sat with back resting against the tree trunk and watching the world go by. It was a warm spring day, so warm in fact they'd had to drag their feast out of the full sunlight to seek some shade. Henry rolled onto his side away from her, looking out into the distance. A couple walked by along the path, hand in hand laughing and conversing animatedly. He rolled back towards her, propping up his head with his elbow and gazed at Elizabeth, who was watching them too.

'Have you ever thought about getting married?'

She paused, a little blindsided by the question, mulling over the answer in her mind. She felt a little twinge of anxiety and somehow knew the inevitable truth about what had happened to her parents was about to come out. She felt ready to tell him now that they'd made their relationship a little more serious and had just been looking for the right moment. Not that there was such a thing, but the right conversation that would flow in such away so that she could tell him.

'I think it's something I'd like...' she smiled as she caught his face lighting up. 'In the future. How about you?'

'I think it's definitely what I want. My parents have been married nearly twenty-five years. I expect like most meaningful relationships, it is incredibly hard work. How about your parents, are they married?'

'They were.'

She picked at the edge of the picnic blanket, watching where the blades of grass met the coloured threads and smoothing them out in straight lines, then shifted to mirror his pose next to him on the picnic blanket.

'I'm sorry Elizabeth. How old were you when they divorced?'

Crunch time. She'd have to tell him now, and it wasn't that she didn't want to, but however long it had been it was still a painful truth to reveal. She missed them and thought of them every day, hoping somehow they knew what she was doing, and still hoped she'd made them proud. She took a deep breath and exhaled, catching Henry's eye.

'My parents were killed in a car accident when I was fourteen.'

She let her admission hang in the air and watched as Henry's face changed from shock to sadness to despair. It was a series of expressions she was used to seeing, people's sadness for her loss and despair as they didn't know what to say. Nobody knew what to say around death or the dying, there's nothing that could be said to convey sufficient empathy.

His fingers twined with hers and he brought her hand to his lips, kissing it. He rolled onto his back, holding it near his face and clasping both their hands together with both of his. She shifted towards him, their faces level and gazed down at their intertwined hands.

'They'd have been so proud of you, of the kind-hearted, warm and beautiful person that you've become. I'm sure of it.'

He watched as tears pooled in her eyes, a couple escaping as she choked back a small sob. Of all the things anyone had ever said to her, he had just told her the one thing she had always wanted to hear. And she knew too, that he meant it.

'You have an incredible amount of faith,' she whispered.

He kissed her hand again, before rolling up his sweater to lay underneath his head and held out his arms to her. She lay on her side next to him, her head just off his shoulder on his chest as his arms encircled her. She let her leg snuggle between his thighs as he stroked the bare skin of her upper arm.

'Does it bother you, that I have faith?'

He felt her shake her head against him, and though the sobbing had been brief, he still sensed a few tears were still falling and felt them drop onto his shirt.

'I think if you can draw strength from something and that it can ground you like yours seems to, it can only be a good thing.'

'I'm glad you see it that way.'

He kissed the top of her head, his fingers venturing under the strap of her tank and across the contour of her collar bone. She pressed herself into his hip and her fingers ventured in the gap of his shirt buttons, touching his bare skin as he was hers. She needed to feel him alive next to her, feel how real what they had together was starting to become.

'Is your faith going to be...' she searched for the right word. 'Compromised by us?'

She popped a button on his shirt allowing her hand to slip inside. His abs were firm and well defined and she angled herself so she was a little more on top of him. Her head was listening to the steady beating of his heart.

'Are you asking me about whether I believe in sex before marriage?'

She snuggled her face into his chest a little more to try and hide the blush that was developing there. She felt him move her over so she was lying directly on top of him, the hardness of his erection pressing through his jeans and into her core. Her eyes flew open to meet his at the contact and saw the desire there reflecting back at her. She was wet and rocked a little against him to feel some friction, causing him to gasp.

'I was taught that sex before marriage is a sin. But I believe in getting to know somebody fully before committing to marriage with them.'

She nodded, before lowering her mouth to his. He ran his hands up her thighs, sneaking them underneath her skirt and squeezing her ass cheeks against him. Now it was her turn to gasp as she opened her mouth to him, her tongue seeking out his as he rocked herself gently against him. She moaned, her nipples hardening as she pulled open more buttons on his shirt and touched his lightly tanned skin. She hadn't seen him without his shirt on but was sure from the feel of his muscles underneath her fingertips that when she did she wouldn't be disappointed.

His fingers traced underneath the lace of her panties, firm strokes on the smooth skin of her ass and she let out shaky breaths through her nose. His tongue was probing in her mouth, their kisses becoming passionate and heated. Henry lifted her slightly and shifted his hand around to the front of her panties, his fingers immediately between her legs. She pushed her hips against him, her clit touching his hand and bit down onto his lip at the shock of pleasure coursing through her.

He moaned at the sensation of her gentle bite and began to stroke his fingers up and down. His middle finger pressed on her clit and pulled up towards its hood. His hand was trapped between their two bodies and his movements could only be small but they were focussed and she welcomed the pressure of her own body weight onto his hand.

He knew they had to be careful, though the park was emptying out in the late afternoon. They were covered by the shade of the tree and partly their rucksacks which had formed something of a barrier between them and the public, but knew they were treading on dangerous ground. Public indecency was not something either of them needed on their college record, but the emotion of the situation and the pleasure they were both feeling at being so intimate with one another with both their conversation and physical closeness overrode any panic they felt. Part of him couldn't deny it was a little bit thrilling knowing they could get caught, but he pushed that thought to the back of his brain, concentrating on increasing the speed of his hand as her hips rocked against it.

She pulled away from his kiss, her lips lazily kissing down his jawline as she whispered into his ear.

'My God Henry,' she mumbled as his ear lobe went into her mouth, her tongue teasing around it.

He pushed a little harder on her clit, her movements on top of him becoming more erratic the closer she got. He could feel how ready she was to come, but she was holding back, maybe out of worry or fear at the situation they found themselves in.

'There's no one here babe, you're safe. Just let go.'

He felt her move clamp down on his hand and tense against him but knew she hadn't found her release. He felt her shake her head against his neck. His hand stopped moving and he ran his fingers through her hair with the other to try and soothe her.

'It's ok babe. Just relax.'

He pulled his hand out from her pants, adjusting their fit before rolling her onto her side and pulling her into a fierce hug.

'I'm sorry.'

'Elizabeth. You've got nothing to be sorry for babe. I promise you, ok?'

She nodded, embarrassed that she hadn't been able to finish when everything he was doing had felt so damn good and buried her head into his shoulder.

She looked up to meet his eyes, placing a kiss against his lips.

'Everything you do to me, it... it feels really good Henry.'

She caught a hint of a blush on his face and he looked away bashfully.

'It's not just a one-way street babe. I spend a lot of time thinking about touching you like that. About you. I don't do things that I don't enjoy.'

He kissed her gently and helped her up as she stood on shaky legs and started to gather up the mess they'd made. She grinned as saw Henry adjusting his shorts out the corner of her eye as he made a start on rolling up the picnic blanket.

'You erm...' she stopped mid sentence.

'What?'

'The babe thing? It's come out a few times now.'

'You don't like it?'

'I didn't say that. I do happen to like it, actually.'

She smiled at him as he stuffed the picnic blanket into his rucksack and secured it onto his back. He reached his hand out towards hers and she took it, lacing her fingers with his as they had on the way over. He tugged her towards him, his other hand framing her face as he dropped a kiss onto her lips.

'Good. I'm glad. Shall I walk you home?'

'Sure.'

Elizabeth tried to hide the disappointment that their date had finished with an abrupt end, but supposed it was her fault that it had. She felt awkward, as well as uncomfortable. Her arousal was still pulsing between her legs, her panties were soaked wet through and her thighs were sticky. It had been a wonderful afternoon but the end meant she was frustrated with everything and right now her embarrassment was outweighing all the good she and Henry had shared before.

* * *

Elizabeth immersed herself in math questions as mid-term practice but found herself only completing a few before giving up. Becky was away this weekend and coming straight to her lectures first thing tomorrow morning so she was alone in the dorm room. Henry had left earlier with several drawn out kisses at her door and the promise he'd call later and see her on Tuesday. He'd tried his best to convince her things were fine between them but she had her doubts. It was a little after nine and she was debating going to bed to rest her eyes if nothing else. Maybe sleeping on it would make things better. She'd showered earlier as soon as Henry left, so pulled on her tank and pyjama shorts before cleaning her teeth.

* * *

Just under a mile away Henry paced around his small apartment. Very little of his paper had been written though he'd at least done some highlighting of key messages he wanted to include. He was sure he could put something together and finish it off tomorrow evening, though he suspected it wouldn't be his best work.

Mostly he'd been thinking about Elizabeth and knew he hadn't been able to fully reassure her things were fine earlier. This was all new to both of them and misunderstandings and moments of embarrassment were going to be par for the course between them. He'd said he'd call her tonight, but not a man to leave things unfinished, he grabbed his sweater, wallet and keys and headed for the door. Sometimes these things needed to be done in person.

* * *

Elizabeth had somehow managed to drift off into a light sleep, her thoughts exhausting her, but woke now to a soft knocking at the door. It definitely wasn't Becky's knock, that was more of a thump. Puzzled, she went to answer it, unlocking it and pulling it open as far as the safety chain would allow.

She smiled at the man who greeted her on the other side of the door and pulled the door open fully.

'I'm sorry for coming over late, were you sleeping?'

He looked over at her rumpled sheets and the duvet that was thrown back.

'Only just. But don't worry. It's lovely to see you.'

She re-made her bed and propped up her pillows against her headboard, sitting cross-legged and allowing him to take a seat at the end of the bed. He glanced over at Becky's side of the room, seeing it arranged neatly.

'Becky's home for the weekend. She's not back until tomorrow morning.'

He smiled as she answered his silent question, his hand on her bare knee rubbing slow circles with his thumb.

'I just wanted to see you. I thought that was better than calling you.'

He toed off his sneakers and moved closer to her on the bed, her hand moving to cover his. His fingers played with hers and he sought out her eyes as she looked down at their tangled hands.

'You were quiet on the walk back. I just wanted to check you were alright?'

She nodded and met his eyes. 'A little embarrassed I guess. But I'm okay.'

He leaned in towards her, his lips inches away. Their eyes were locked on to each other's and he tucked her hair behind her ear, his thumb moving over to caress her lip.

He kissed her, the pressure of his lips gentle at first. She pushed back against him, deepening the contact and opening her mouth to his. Their tongues touched, and he twirled her hair around in his hand. She moaned against him, moving his hand from her knee and unfolding her legs. He pulled her into his lap, her legs wrapping around him.

He pulled back from her to look at her, the disappointment at him breaking their contact evident. He smoothed her hair behind her ears, his palm on her cheek.

'There are times,' he spoke quietly, his eyes searching hers. 'When we'll get things wrong with each other. I'll do something you don't like, in one way or another. I'm sorry you feel embarrassed about today. But it's important we're honest with what works for us and what doesn't.'

She sighed and nodded, her legs tightening around his middle as she wriggled closer to him, resting her forehead against his.

'Okay. Thank you.'

He held her close for several minutes, reveling in the feeling of her relaxing against him but aware of the effect they were having on one another. His erection was straining painfully against the inside of his jeans, and seeing her in her tiny pyjama shorts and tank top with no bra was making him giddy.

'I realised we left things...unfinished earlier.'

'Unfinished?'

Her voice was breathy as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her effortlessly, perching her on the edge of the bed. He knelt in front of her and ran his hands over the smooth skin of her inner thighs, leaving goosebumps wherever he touched. His fingers traced under the hem of her pyjama shorts, repeating what he had done earlier at the park with the edge of her panties. He drew lazy spirals just underneath the material and looked at her, her breathing deep and her eyes dark.

'Elizabeth, can I take these off please?'

She nodded, looking at him watching her as she lifted her hips and pushed the elastic down. He took hold of the shorts and pulled them down the rest of the way, dropping them onto the floor and placing a kiss on the inside of her ankle. She leant back on her hands, watching as his lips ascended the inside of her leg leaving a trail of kisses.

'Henry... You don't have to...'

He paused at her mid-thigh, an expression on his face she'd never seen before. He almost looked hungry as he kept his eyes on hers and reached for a pillow so that she could lean all the way back, comfortably.

'Relax. And you're right. I don't have to, but I want to. Do you want me to stop?'

She held his gaze, her hand moving to tangle in the hair at the base of his neck.

'I think you should finish what you started McCord.'

He lifted her leg behind his shoulders, placing a kiss just outside her folds. Two guys had done this to her before and she wasn't exactly sure about letting Henry do it. But the gasp she made as his tongue swiped over her clit won her over.

He pulled her ass cheeks towards his face and her heel involuntarily dug into his back, holding him there. His mouth was slow but steady with even pressure and the tip of his tongue formed a firm point, reaching her clit on each upstroke. Her hands grasped at the covers around her, bunching the material in her fists as her hips flexed rhythmically towards him, encouraging him to speed up. He sucked and stroked with his tongue, alternating the pressure and finally building speed as his hand moved to slide one finger gently inside her. She moaned at the invasion and he heard her whimper asking for more, so he added in a second. She was wet and he pumped his fingers deep inside her, careful not to withdraw all the way out before pushing back inside and timed the movement of his hand with that of his mouth on her. He held her to his face, the tip of his tongue centred directly on her clit as he pushed over the top of it; the pressure and the feeling of his hand inside of her causing her to fall over the edge into orgasm.

She was panting as he carefully placed her leg down next to the bed and picked up her shorts from the floor, passing them to her as he joined her on the bed. She placed her shorts in her lap to cover herself but couldn't quite bring herself to move her legs and put them on. She pushed herself to sitting and he joined her on the bed.

'You somewhat excel at completion of tasks Mr McCord.'

He pulled her into his arms, her head resting against his chest. His hand was on her knee, and her hand covered his.

'I guess I aim to please. Are we okay?'

'We are.'

His thumb rubbed over the top of her knuckles and he tried but failed to suppress a yawn and she found it catching. She considered things, thinking that she wasn't quite ready for him to go home yet. She wanted him to stay, to sleep next to him and wake up with him.

'Henry, will you stay tonight?'

He thought about it for a second, knowing that he didn't really want to leave her. He nodded at her, stripping down to his boxers as she wriggled back into her shorts, trying not to worry that he couldn't clean his teeth before kissing her the next morning.

She was laying on her side facing the wall when he returned from using the bathroom and he laid behind her, one arm holding her around her waist and the other tucked under her pillow. They giggled a little as they both squeezed into her single bed, trying to get comfortable in the small space.

'You comfy?'

'I am. Are you?'

'I am. Listen. Henry...' she drifted off, sighing. 'I like that we can be close without... Without sex. But don't think I don't want to... eventually. Have sex with you I mean.'

Her admission in the darkness was honest and endearing and he clutched her closer to him. He placed an open-mouth kiss on her bare shoulder.

'I really like the thought...' he drifted off, his hand under her tank top and splayed across her abdomen. 'Of both those things.'

She smiled, her hand covering over his arm. 'Night Henry.'

'Night babe.'


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I must admit I toyed with the idea of not posting this, because I don't really like or rate it as a chapter. Apologies. But, I need to post it to move forward with the story. Thank you for reading, if indeed you still are. Reviews and constructive comments are always appreciated 3

This chapter is dedicated to Gigi and Ranger.

Elizabeth twirled the cord of the phone around her finger, the tip blanching red then white as it squeezed. She fidgeted nervously as she punched in the memorised digits on the keypad and waited for the dial tone to start up, still unsure if this was a good idea or not.

'Hello?'

'Hey Henry.'

'Hey babe. How are you?'

'I'm ok. I... uh... Will wants me to ask you something.'

'Do you want to ask it too?'

She paused. It was the anniversary of their parents' death, and every year she and Will met to visit their graves, clean them up and place fresh flowers. It was the one day of the year she got Will all to herself and the one day she got to find out what was actually going on in his life with school, college choices. Girls. They actually talked. Inevitably, after they visited their parents resting place they both ended up feeling rather drained and they last year the day ended in their favourite family diner with stories of their childhood and the good memories of their parents.

This year Will had surprised her by asking her if she wanted to invite Henry to join them. A myriad of emotions had run through her, in some ways she was glad Will was including Henry but in other ways she was annoyed she'd not have Will to herself. Did Will not want them to spend their day together? He was flighty at the best of times, difficult to pin down with an active social life. His schedule was busy with school work and all his volunteering and extra-curricular activities he did in the hope of eventually enhancing his college then medical school application.

She was also a little worried. This was the third year they'd had their Adams 'sibling day' and from experience she knew it was emotionally exhausting. She wasn't sure she was ready to let Henry see that side of her yet. Will had told her to let him in a little, but if her and Henry didn't last the distance she didn't want to have to go through the same turmoil again with somebody else. The thought of both scenarios left her feeling vulnerable.

Eventually she and Will had reached a compromise, they'd have the day together and she'd ask Henry if he wanted to join them in the evening. It wasn't a particularly long drive from UVA to home and if she wasn't feeling up to it, she was sure he wouldn't mind driving back to his place so she could stay at the farm with Will.

'Elizabeth?'

'Sorry. Would you like to come out to Richmond with Will and I this weekend?'

Henry was a little taken aback by the request, but said he'd love to. Elizabeth wasn't sure in her own mind yet whether his acceptance was a good or a bad thing.

* * *

Elizabeth felt a drop of water fall onto her head and looked up at the sky. It was strange, the air was still and there wasn't a cloud in sight. She felt it again on her cheek this time and the unmistakable giggle from the other side of the grave stone.

'Will!' she hissed.

She grabbed her sponge and blindly flicked it over the top of the polished, now clean granite surface and waited whilst their battle commenced. The two fought with wet, soapy sponges until their sides ached from laughing and their buckets were empty. Will kicked his over and looked down at his soaked t-shirt.

'You remember our water fights with Dad, cleaning his car?'

She nodded. Those were the best, but only initiated once the work was all done. Their mom often got wind of the action from the excited screams outside and came to help Elizabeth with practised flicking and squeezing of the car sponge. It was harmless fun, and reminded her of their snowball fights in the winter.

She stood back and admired the clean lettering of the engraving on her parents' shared headstone, one that her aunt and uncle had picked out. They hadn't known what material or lettering to pick on a headstone, simply being too numb and lost to have any idea and too angry at the injustice of it all to care.

'Do you feel closer to them, coming up here?'

Will shrugged. 'Not especially. I think it's nice to remember the good stuff, though. Do you?'

She shrugged back at him. 'I miss them. I miss the fact I have no one to bounce ideas off that would know the answers to stuff... I just miss them.'

She wiped her sleeve across her eyes as her tears began to fall and Will put an arm around her waist. They brought over a small potted white rose to plant in the centre of the plot, and placed fresh red carnations on either side. Elizabeth was pleased they'd done a good job together as they stood back and admired their handiwork.

'You hungry?'

'A little.'

'That's a yes. You ready to meet Henry?'

He looked over at her, her tears still flowing freely but silently from her eyes as she dabbed at them ineffectively. She sniffed loudly a couple of times, protectively folding her arms across her body.

'What's the matter? Don't you want him here?'

She faltered a little, not sure what to say. She did really want to see him, she just wasn't sure she wanted him to see her like this, all sullen and blotchy-eyed. Not only that, she was starting to have strong feelings towards him, and reaching the point where she knew she would really be hurt if anything were to go wrong between them. She knew he could break her heart if she let him, and realising he had that power over her did scare her. She had never felt like this about anyone ever before. Maybe her parents to an extent, but it felt different. Maybe this was allowing yourself to fall in love.

'I do... but...'

She raised her hands in the air and clasped either side of her forehead, rubbing her temples. Will placed his hands over hers to still her and looked her squarely in the eye.

'He seems like a genuinely lovely guy Lizzie. From what I can see he's besotted with you. He's not going anywhere.'

She smiled to herself. Besotted with her. She could only hope that was true, because she was certainly starting to feel that way about him.

'I like him a lot. I'm just scared I guess.'

'I think you have to give him a chance. Let him in a bit. If you push him away too much, there's a risk...'

He let the sentence hang in the air, not needing to finish it. She knew there was a risk she'd push him away and that was the last thing she wanted.

* * *

Henry sat in the corner booth at the back of an old diner, nursing the dregs of a bottle of a beer and drumming the fingers of his other hand on the table. Elizabeth had been sketchy on details but had asked that he meet her and Will at the Richmond restaurant at six thirty. The drive had taken him little over an hour and naturally he'd arrived early, with time to wander around the quiet, pretty, tree-lined streets. He'd meandered aimlessly for as long as he possibly could before he decided to wait for them at the restaurant. He was debating cracking into another beer and nodded at the waiter for another as he came by. He wasn't sure why, but he felt nervous. Maybe because he was on unfamiliar territory, maybe it's because Elizabeth hadn't seemed herself on the phone, he wasn't sure.

The bell of the door dinged and Henry's head snapped up in a way that would have made Pavlov proud. A family with two children walked in, and deflated, Henry's eyes drifted back to staring at the table. This was starting to feel a little bit odd. A glance at his watch told him it was only 6:40, and he tried to tell himself not to worry. He grabbed a newspaper from a rack and began to glance over the local news articles to pass the time, soon aware of two pairs of eyes on him.

He looked up to see Elizabeth and Will and quickly folded the paper away. He got up out of his seat, shaking Will's hand again, clasping both his hands around Will's. Elizabeth's eyes were a little puffy, her cheeks a little red where he knew she'd been crying. Her hair was in a low-slung ponytail and she wore a long, navy blue skirt with tiny polka dots with a black tank and denim jacket. As always, she looked beautiful but perhaps a little more vulnerable than he'd seen her before. To him it only made him want her more.

'Hi,' he whispered at her a little shyly.

'Hey.'

He ran his hand down her arm, not quite sure how to greet her. It seemed like the right thing to do as she smiled up at him. He jostled his way to the corner of the booth, with Will sitting next to him and Elizabeth opposite.

An awkward silence descended over the three of them and Henry became fascinated with the menu, not quite knowing what to say.

'What's good to eat here?'

'Chicken and biscuits.'

Their reply was simultaneous and Will and Elizabeth began to laugh, putting Henry at ease a little. Elizabeth looked over the table imploringly at Will, not sure what to say to Henry about why he was there.

'So Lizzie and I started a tradition a couple years back. We try and meet near the anniversary of our parents' death. Just... spend the day or weekend together. This year though, I thought you might want to join us.'

Will had shrugged like it was no big deal but Henry knew it was the exact opposite of that. He and Elizabeth were developing a relationship of honesty but he always sensed she found it harder to talk about things than he did. Not only that, they were developing something that was very much for the long haul. Henry wasn't sure when it had happened and had tried to deny it to himself, but he had fallen in love with Elizabeth and there was nothing about her life that he didn't want to be a part of.

'Thank you.'

Henry felt her hand close around his knee under the table as her eyes searched for his.

'I'm glad you're here, Henry.'

* * *

The portions had been huge and they'd somehow squeezed in masses of fried chicken, biscuits, fries and then a sundae. Henry was so full he felt like rolling back to his car. Will had wanted to walk back to their family farm from the restaurant leaving Elizabeth and Henry on their own for the first time since he'd arrived in Richmond.

'You want to go for a drive?'

She nodded. 'Sure.'

Henry maneuvered the car and Elizabeth settled into the passenger seat. She pulled on her seatbelt and looked over to him, her hand reaching out to cup his cheek. He sucked in a breath at the tenderness of her gesture and caught her hand as she took it away, twining their fingers together briefly. As much as he wanted to, he hadn't yet mastered driving one handed.

It was a clear night and the stars were out, tiny white sparkly pinpricks in the sky. Henry drove them around Richmond, Elizabeth pointing out her kindergarten, high school, the park where she spent her teenage years.

He had loved learning more about her and her family this evening. Will had told stories of his memories growing up and she'd interjected, a glassy look over her eyes. It had seemed easier for him to talk than her but she hadn't minded. Henry was just glad to be a part of the memory-sharing and found himself hoping that Elizabeth was the one who he made similar family memories with in the future.

'The farm's down here at the end of this track.'

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he indicated to turn left down a one-track road. It was a little bumpy and she watched as he gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

'Yeah. Try learning to drive down here in a truck with no suspension.'

'Bumpy.'

He pulled up just outside the barn and threw the car into park, undoing his belt to angle closer to her. He reached over and their hands clasped, her fingers playing with his.

'Come say goodnight to the horses with me?'

'Sure.'

Four horses were in individual stalls inside the barn, tucked in for he night. They were each covered with a light jacket and he saw most of them still awake, moonlight glinting over their dark eyes.

'Dandelion, Daisy, Poppy and Ranger.'

'Well... I was going to say I sensed a theme.'

'Ranger's a little rogue at times. But they're all good girls. Aren't you?'

Ranger sniffed at this and did a small step backwards in her stable. Henry stood a distance away on the opposite side of the barn and flinched a little. Elizabeth sensed his nervousness and beckoned him over towards her, holding out her hand. He took hold of it as Ranger whinnied loudly and jumped, squeezing Elizabeth's hand in shock.

'It's ok. They don't hurt, you know. They know you're nervous so it makes them nervous.'

Elizabeth stroked her thumb over Henry's and guided his other hand to Ranger's nose. He stroked it gently, watching as the horse calmed and he let out a shaky breath. Elizabeth watched as they both relaxed a little, Henry's strokes growing more confident. Ranger's eyes drifted closed as Elizabeth gave her a kiss between the ears.

She stood opposite him, her arms wrapping around his waist. He tucked her hair behind her ears before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. Her hands drifted down over his ass to rest in the back pockets of his jeans. He placed kisses on top of her hair, moving over to her forehead then eventually pressing his lips to hers. She opened her mouth eagerly, her tongue finding his as her hands squeezed his ass and pulled him against her. He hummed against her, his tongue slow and languid against hers. His hands rubbed up and down her arms sending shivers down her spine as they kissed each other thoroughly. He pulled away reluctantly, wrapping his arms through hers and holding her around her waist.

'I used to spend a lot of time here when Mom and Dad first…' she swallowed thickly. 'They all helped me, just by listening.'

'I think animals can understand things in a way that people can't.'

'I hope you don't mind horses.'

'Me? No, I'm just not used to them. Suburban small-town living, we had a pet cat for a few years.'

Elizabeth smiled. 'A cat? What was his name?'

'She. And she was called Fat Pat Cat. Erin named her when she was about four years old and starting to read.'

'Was she fat?'

'Oh yeah. One of those cats who'd get six dinners a night round the neighbourhood.'

'A woman after my own heart.'

Henry chuckled and tightened his hold on her. 'I'm glad you felt you could share this with me.'

'So am I. It wasn't easy for me.'

'I know.'

He kissed the tip of her nose and touched his lips to hers. 'This is the story of your family. I hope that soon you'll meet mine too.'

'I'd like that.'

'I told Mom about you.'

Elizabeth didn't think she'd seen such a shy smile grace Henry's lips the entire time she'd known him. He had a blush on his cheeks as he looked away from her and he simply looked adorable.

'You're cute McCord. Really?'

'Yeah. She asked if you'd come stay 4th July weekend. You can think about it, there's no pressure.'

She moved her hands to hug him tightly to her and he held her there, nuzzling his nose into her hair and listening to the quiet breathing noises of the horses.

'It's a tough time of year. And it never gets easier. But thank you for coming.'

He rained kisses on top of her head before his hands tangled in her hair and his lips found hers once again. The push and pull of their tongues into each other's mouths left them both gasping for air and dizzy with want.

'Stay?'

'I want to. But not tonight. Be with Will, see your family. I'll be there when you get back.'

'You promise?'

'I will always show up for you, Elizabeth. Always.'

She stifled a gasp and inhaled sharply at the honesty of his words, squeezing his hands as she gave him one last, brief kiss. A promise from Henry was a solemn promise.

He walked backwards away from her towards his car and she gave him a little wave, just like the time when they met at the campus coffee shop and he asked her out for burgers and bowling. He didn't want to leave her, he wanted to stay. But he knew this was important family time for her and it was enough to be a part of it with her, even briefly. She was letting him in and opening up to him and he couldn't wait to find out more.

As he opened the drivers' door and got in, he exhaled a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He watched her, the harsh, bright white light of the moon guiding her as she slowly walked back to the farmhouse.

'I'm in love with you, Elizabeth,' he whispered, his words falling onto the steering wheel, heard only by the stars.


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth folded her arms around herself and face-planted into her pillow. The pains in her lower abdomen were crampy, searing and throbbing. A soreness deep within her that nothing on the surface of her skin could soothe, even her lavender heat pad. To add to her misery, her head hurt, her eyes felt sore and she wished to whoever the fuck was listening that her body temperature would just make its fucking mind up about whether or not she was hot or cold. One minute she was freezing, the next she could feel her forehead burning with perspiration. She rolled over one way, then the other, desperate to find a position that could make her even a little more comfortable. She settled for lying on her side, facing the wall, her knees drawn up to her chest and her comforter tucked under her chin, hoping that she could at least fall back to sleep and feel a little better.

Becky had already left for classes this morning and had asked if she was sick, and in a way, she was. She was sick thanks to her own bodies' karmic physiology. Everyone say a huge thank you to her additional X chromosome. Ladies and gentleman: the lunar life cycle of the uterine lining. She hated periods. They could go and fuck themselves. And hers were simply vicious the day they arrived. She was sore, she was bloated and her whole body just felt heavy. And nothing she had tried made it better, even chocolate. And that usually made everything feel better. She knew she just had to get through this day and with any luck the rest of the week would ease up a little for her. She wondered if this month was worse than usual because of the previous week with heading back to the farm and if the emotional stress had taken its toll.

The worst thing about it aside from the fact that she felt like she was dying a protracted death where her uterus was being pulled through her body and out of her nostrils was that she was really missing Henry. _Really_ missing him. She should have known her period would hit today when two nights ago she hadn't been able to keep her hands away from touching herself in the shower. Thoughts of Henry touching her, Henry kissing her, Henry pushing inside of her were overtaking her mind, overwhelming her. She couldn't stand it any longer, she couldn't wait to see him again and she was getting so hot and bothered just thinking about it. As she looked down at her breasts, watching the rivulets of warm water trickle down the valley between them, she imagined his fingers tracing the path of the droplets, her nipples immediately hardening to firm buds. She'd braced one hand on the cold tiles of the shower as the other pressed firmly and rhythmically over her clit, until she pushed herself over the edge into a hard climax.

Both her and Henry had been so busy since Richmond they'd barely had time to see each other. She'd stayed on for a few days, missing a few lectures that she was confident she'd be able to catch up with, and he'd returned to classes and some extra ROTC fitness thrown in. They'd spoken on the phone, but she was finding herself missing him, his physical presence and the comfort of his touches. She simply liked being around him and couldn't seem to spend enough time with him. Maybe it was the relative newness of their relationship and maybe this would fizzle out. She knew people had their honeymoon periods, but somehow Elizabeth didn't see that happening with Henry. She felt like she could never be bored with him in any way. She couldn't get enough of him.

It had taken a lot for her to admit to him what had happened to her parents, and even more for her to open herself to the idea of him visiting where she had grown up. Introducing him to the horses showed him a glimpse of her childhood and what was important to her. And though she didn't doubt that Will would like him, it said a lot about Henry as a person that Will was able to trust him enough to let him in to his life too. After all, it hadn't just been her childhood that had been brutally ripped away from her, but his too. Will was a perceptive person and had a unique ability to read a social situation. He seemed to be know whether or not he could trust a person pretty much instantly just by studying their eyes, their smile, their mannerisms and their actions around others. She knew Will thought that Henry was genuine, he had no reason to think otherwise. Henry's eyes were clear, his intentions honourable and he had a calm persona that made Elizabeth instantly relax. Will had seen that and had commented on it to her, saying that she seemed like a lighter version of herself in the past few weeks. She'd been worried about them having their meal together, but was far more worried but the idea of it than by actually having Henry around. His hand on her arm steadied her, anchored her to the present and Will had told her she seemed genuinely happy, and she knew it was Henry allowing her to feel that way.

Her heart surged inside her chest as she thought about it and she remembered it had been nearly a week since she'd last seen him. Yet it felt like so much longer and her hormones were making everything a million times worse. She sucked in a harsh breath as she felt a tear roll down her cheek, her abdomen throbbing and her heart aching. She really was missing him, she just wished she felt well enough to get up, walk to the phone and call him. She cuddled a pillow close to her and wiped her tears over the soft cotton. God, she was a mess, physically and emotionally. Was all this over a boy she hadn't seen for a week who she was missing? Deep down she knew it was something more than that. Something far more meaningful and the thought of what she was feeling for him scared her as well as excited her.

A soft knock at the door and the sound of her name being called startled her from her thoughts. If she wasn't in such a state she'd have sworn she heard Henry's voice on the other side of the door. She paused, listening hard and pushed herself up with her hands, forcing herself to sit up.

'Elizabeth?'

She sat up straight in her bed and swung her legs over to the floor, standing and hunching over as she struggled towards the door. She didn't care how bad she felt, Henry had come to see her and somehow that was all that mattered.

Henry took in the sight of Elizabeth in front of him as the door finally opened, her hair matted to one side of her head, her cheeks flushed but the rest of her skin pale. Her arms were wrapped around her middle, her comfortable clothes were on and her bedcovers messy and ruffled in the background.

'Baby are you ok?'

She smiled at him and her eyes twinkled as she closed the door behind him and edged her way to the bed to sit down. He was looking at her with concern but she noticed he also couldn't help the smile that crossed his face either. He looked like he was about to go and work out, his running vest showing off his toned biceps and his shorts showing off his tanned, muscular legs. She couldn't help but let her eyes rake over his body, loving the way he was so damn handsome but strong, physically fit and he clearly liked to take care of himself.

'I'm just not feeling so good.'

Henry took in the scene around him, the heat pad on her bedside cabinet, the Tylenol, a glass of water and a half-eaten bar of chocolate in its wrapper. He'd seen similar scenarios at home with his sisters, and decided not to press her on the issue. It didn't take Magnum PI to work out what was going on here. It was clear she was feeling terrible if she hadn't made it to class, and he wanted desperately to stay with her and hold her so she could sleep and feel better once her pain meds kicked in.

'I ran into Becky on my way over here and she told me. I'm sorry you're feeling so rotten baby.'

It hadn't escaped her notice that he'd made his term of endearment for her even sweeter, and she just wanted to lie in bed with him and curl up next to him like a cat next to a fire place. She held her hand out towards him and he laced their fingers together, bringing her hand to his lips to brush a kiss across her knuckles. She wriggled herself into bed and he lay down next to her, running his fingers through her hair and rubbing his hands over her back.

'It's so good to see you. I've missed you.'

'I've missed you too.'

He was beaming at her, his face breaking out a huge smile as he brushed his lips across hers. She snaked her hands under his arms and stroked her fingers through his hair, mirroring his gesture and tugging at the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Their lips pushed and pulled at each other, their kisses hungry as their tongues explored each others' mouths. There was a heat and a hunger there and she clung to him, her leg slipping between his and locking his pelvis against hers.

She gasped as she felt the hardness of his erection through his thin shorts and he immediately apologised, trying to pull back from her but stopped by her tight embrace.

'It's fine Henry. I'm fine. You didn't hurt me.'

'I know. I just wish…' his eyes cast downwards. 'Of all the moments to pick, I was trying to comfort you not jump you.'

She smiled as she placed a chaste kiss over his lips and brushed her fingers over his jawline.

'I think as my boyfriend, you're entitled to do both. But maybe you're right, maybe not at the same time.'

He dropped his forehead onto her shoulder and shifted so he was underneath her, pulling her on top of him and holding her tightly. His fingers ran up and down her spine and he placed soft kisses at the base of her neck. She could feel his stiffness against her abdomen and felt a pull of desire for him and a wetness between her thighs. She moved her hand between their chests and Henry could tell she was on her way to taking this further, when he placed his hand on top of hers to stop her.

'Babe.'

'What is it?'

Her eyes met with his, worried about what she'd see in his expression but all she could see reflecting back at her was tenderness and an underlying dark desire. His fingers played with hers, his touch reassuring her.

'There is nothing more I'd rather let you do than…' he faltered for words. 'Take care of my current predicament.' She giggled at him. 'But I have to go to sprints drills at the track. Trust me when I say I'm sorry. I really am.'

She reached forward to kiss him, her tongue lazily tangling with his and her touch letting him know that she understood. He pulled away and glanced at her alarm clock, rolling his eyes as he realised he was about to be late if he didn't move now. He'd have to run at a good pace to make it to training, but his diversion had been completely worth it.

He carefully rolled her onto her side and dropped a kiss to her forehead, his fingers caressing her cheek.

'I'll come by later if that's ok? I won't stay long if you're not feeling great.'

Her face lit up as she gathered her comforter and blankets around her, trying to hold in the smell of Henry and gain comfort from his presence.

'I'd really like that.'

His eyes met hers as he stood looking down at her lying in bed. She had such a beautiful warmth about her and she looked so pretty even when she was sick that it made his heart ache. He didn't want to stop looking at her and he didn't really want to leave, but he had to. Lateness at ROTC training simply was not a thing, if anything you were early to start on the dot of the hour. He bent to kiss her cheek quickly before walking backwards towards the door, only breaking eye contact with her at the last second.

'Bye Elizabeth. Get some rest.'

Her eyes were already closed and she was succumbing to slumber as Henry gently closed her bedroom door, the blankets and pillows muffling the sound of her voice as she murmured her love for him.

* * *

Henry had never worked harder on his sprint drills, so much so the coach had asked what had gotten into him that day. He said he'd had an extra shot of espresso in his coffee, but he knew the real reason for him working that much harder was so he could get this training done and get back to Elizabeth. He had a small window of time when he could get showered, get to the store and pick some things up to Elizabeth, visit her and then make it for his late afternoon history seminar. Sometimes nothing was more motivating than a busy schedule, but really in this case it was being with Elizabeth, even if it was just for an hour or so, that was driving him.

* * *

Elizabeth had managed to sleep and even felt well enough to do a little reading, even if she hadn't moved from the confines of her bed. It had started to drizzle outside and she hoped Henry had finished his ROTC training, though the thought of him coming to visit her with a warm glow of having just exercised in his cheeks, a little sweaty and still in those shorts and that vest made her throw back the covers and feel all hot and bothered. She wondered if he'd be able to stay a little longer this afternoon, Becky had a full day of lectures and a study group today and it would be a shame not to take advantage of the privacy that offered.

She heard a soft knock at the door and immediately perked up, placing her book cover up on her night stand to mark her place and going to open the door. She'd managed to have a bath which had helped with her pain, brushed her hair, cleaned her teeth and even put a bra on but was pretty much still dressed in loungewear. She figured Henry wouldn't mind and she'd frankly been surprised she'd made that much progress. She knew really that the thought of seeing Henry had done wonders for her mood and maybe even helped how she was feeling too.

'Hey babe, you're looking a little brighter,' he said as he planted a firm kiss to her cheek and walked into her room, placing a grocery bag on her desk.

'Hey you,' she walked over to him, her hands rubbing down his arms as she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He dropped a kiss on top of her head.

'Ooh what's in the bag, you didn't bring me a gift, did you?'

She was half joking as she momentarily left his embrace to have a peek inside the bag. He suddenly looked a little embarrassed, running a hand through his hair and looking away from her. His voice was a little quieter too.

'I just thought you might need a few things so I went to the store on my way here…'

Elizabeth rummaged through the bag, bringing out each item laying them on her bed.

'Oh my God.'

'I'm sorry, I…'

Henry shifted his gaze awkwardly from foot to foot as she looked at everything spread in front of her. A variety box of tampons, more Tylenol, nurofen, advil, chocolate and a rental copy of Dirty Dancing littered across her blankets.

'I thought it might help a little with… How you were feeling,' he stuttered.

He looked up to find her sat on the bed smiling with tears pooling in her eyes. For a second he was worried he'd done something wrong as she swiped at her face with her sleeve. He'd even included an old ROTC training sweater of his which she pulled out and held against herself, letting out a little giggle as she saw how big it would be on her.

'The sweater's probably a little too big…'

'I love you.'

She hadn't even spoken the words, she'd just let out a heavy breath as she said them, but still he stopped dead in his sentence and looked at her. There were tears in her eyes that she was trying to wipe away, making the depths of blue glisten brightly as she bit her lip nervously and waited for him to respond. He knew then that she meant it and realised that maybe she'd been feeling the way he had, but he'd just been too scared to say anything.

He sighed, exhaling a huge breath of relief as he placed his hand on his heart and stepped forward so he stood between her legs at the edge of her bed.

'God, Elizabeth I love you too. I've been fighting with myself every day not to just blurt it out. I was worried it was too soon.'

It's not. Not to me. Come here.'

He kneeled at the side of her bed and opened his arms to her as she moved towards him and clung to him, their hands rubbing soothing circles over each others' backs. He was nuzzling her head with his nose and placing gentle kisses in her hair.

'I realised on the drive back from Richmond and it hit me how much I want to be with you.'

'I've been feeling the same this week. I've just missed you so much. I knew it wasn't just hormones.'

He laughed at that and cleared his shopping off the bed so he could lie down next to her, and pulled her near to him as they lay facing each other, side by side. They shared her pillow, his hand carefully positioned over her hip as his lips reached out to claim hers. He was kissing her tenderly, sweetly, and as well as he could with an enormous grin plastered across his face. She could hardly talk as she was sure she looked exactly the same as him, their kisses broken by little nuzzles of their noses and their cheeks resting against one another. Her hand was on his chest, stroking over where she knew his heart to be.

'Henry, can you…'

He somehow knew what she was asking without her having to ask the question and he took off his t-shirt so she could rest her hand against his chest, her fingertips running over the heat of his bare skin. She revelled in being able to touch him, to feel him there with her and just to spend time holding him. He kissed her then, his lips still touching hers as he talked to her.

'I want to know everything about you.'

'That might take a long time.'

'I don't know about you, but I kind of left forever free for you to pencil yourself into.'

'Cheesy McCord. But very sweet. And if that's the case, let me borrow your diary.'

She kissed her way down his neck to lay her head on his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him as they snuggled down together.

'Stay, before you have to go to your seminar?'

'Nowhere else I'd rather be.'


	11. Chapter 11

This was quite simply the definition of torture. Elizabeth shifted in her seat, the bench hard underneath her as she cast yet another glance at the clock displayed over the game. Approximately thirty whole seconds had passed since she'd last looked at it. Henry had invited her to watch him play in an ROTC forces basketball tournament and the sight of him in a training vest, running up and down the court with sweat clinging to his biceps was a little more than she could take at the moment. His hair was plastered to his forehead, his face aglow with activity and his brow furrowed in concentration as he dribbled the ball and threw a fast pass across the court. She wondered if his face looked like that when he concentrated hard on other activities too…

Christ, she wanted him and it had been too long since they'd had any time to themselves lately, with midterms for them both and extra ROTC training getting in the way. This basketball tournament wasn't important on the face of it, but amongst the guys it was a huge deal. It just so happened the timing of it, for them, had been really poor. She'd seen him maybe three times over two weeks, with extra gym sessions and drills taking him away from her and a lot of studying for them both.

They'd managed to grab pizza together a couple of nights ago and it had been so good to catch up with him, their conversation flowing and animated, with laughter, smiles but never without kisses snatched between bites. It was like they'd never been away from each other, but Elizabeth knew there was a longing from both of them for something more. Now all that stood between her and an entire weekend spent with Henry (and with any luck, filled with Henry in more ways than one) was just over three quarters of a game of rippling biceps, strong legs and sweaty troops throwing a ball into a hoop. And thank God it was a tournament with reduced game time to make up for all the matches they had to play.

She had brought Becky along with her who sat next to her looking like a kid in a candy store who'd won the Lotto. Any minute now Elizabeth thought she'd have to wipe the drool away from her mouth. Elizabeth was glad to see her enjoying herself; at least one of them was having a good time. Elizabeth was just having a frustrated time and _really_ needed to see Henry.

'That guy. Wow. He's hot.'

'Which one? I mean there's so many of them here. Do you mean number 32?'

'Yeah. I mean if we're talking numbers I'd let him give me a 69…'

'Becky!'

She swatted her playfully on the arm unable to stop herself from laughing at her friend. Maybe Becky was feeling as worked up as she was, though she wasn't sure that was possible. Her and Henry now couldn't seem to get enough of each other when they were together; he touched her and stayed connected to her as much as he could and she'd noticed it more since they'd declared their feelings for one another. She knew they were ready to take their relationship to the next level and it wasn't just about satisfying their desires, but about deepening their bond. Elizabeth had been feeling for a few days now that she could only see their relationship with one another getting stronger, and she couldn't wait to see it grow.

She intended to be with Henry in the long term, and every day was reminding herself to be grateful for the present and to try and not be scared of losing what you had. The longer Henry was around, the less fearful she was. She had learned to trust him, but also to trust herself and her feelings, and to open up a little to the man who'd allowed her to find in herself this ability to love and to be loved.

She felt Becky's nudge in her side to get her attention and she watched Henry dribble the ball on the offence, side step the defence and throw a long pass across the court. It was a good move, and though he wasn't naturally gifted for basketball but he could certainly play. He was athletic, quick and with good stamina. That last quality, she felt, would be particularly relevant to her once she finally managed to get her hands all over him.

The whistle finally blew and the claxon sounded signifying the end of the first quarter. The crowd started cheering as the teams regrouped with their coaches, but not before she stood up, craning over heads to see if she could catch Henry's attention. His team-mates were urging him back to the bench for a time-out, clapping him on the back and nudging him with their elbows but he wouldn't go until he'd spotted her in the crowd, eventually locking his eyes onto hers and beaming her a huge smile. She smiled back just as widely, Becky's hand squeezing her leg in excitement.

'He loves you so much its damn adorable Lizzie. This whole stadium is full and he literally only has eyes for you.'

* * *

The marine corps division were five points up against the navy with 45 seconds remaining. Elizabeth mouthed to Becky that she was heading off and was met with a roll of her friends' eyes and a smile that said she'd see her later. Elizabeth hoped their lead at least held as she quickly made her way to the end of her row and down the steps of the stand, continuing to keep an eye on the game as she did so. She was next to the exit and yelling the countdown of the last few seconds with the crowd as the claxon finally signalled the end of the game.

She walked quickly away from the court, down the coridoor looking for somewhere she could spot Henry without being spotted herself. Rounding the corner, she snuck into an alcove near the male shower rooms. He'd have to come past here and she just hoped he'd get out alone so she could grab him. Literally. She sighed, her back resting against the solid oak door of the supply closet. Henry had said he'd try to see her between games and she knew he'd be rushing out to keep his promise to her, but he probably wouldn't have much time. Now that the marines had won against the navy, he had another game about a half hour after this one. He'd be exhausted, but she was hoping she could provide him with enough incentive to stay awake later.

She heard the unmistakable squeak of sneakers on polished linoleum flooring coming towards her and took a deep, steadying, breath as she peered out from behind the corner of the wall.

She felt her heart flutter in her chest as she saw him, and Henry's face lit up as he saw her, towel around his shoulders, glistening with sweat and still breathing a little hard with all the exertion. His muscles rippled as he dried himself off a little more before reaching her.

'Babe! It's so good to see you. I'm sorry I-'

He trailed off as her arms looped around his neck, her lips on his as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. He moaned against her appreciatively, opening his mouth to her as one hand tangled in his hair and the other fumbled with the door handle behind her. It creaked open and she stepped backwards into the closet, pulling him in with her.

'I'm way too sweaty, you don't want to...'

His eyes blew wide open as he watched her close the door with a click and drag a broom underneath the handle, before turning back to him and running her hands over his chest. He was warm and solid underneath her, his heart racing as her fingers traced over his skin. She ran her fingers through his hair and traced the silhouette of his face with her index finger, her smile beaming at him as she touched him intimately.

'Babe you were so great out there.'

'Really? You're just saying that because you're my girlfriend. My cheerleader.'

'I better be your only cheerleader.'

'Don't worry babe. There's no-one else's pom-poms I'd rather touch.'

'Oh really?'

She ran her tongue over his lower lip before pulling it into her mouth and guiding him closer for another kiss. Her hips were grinding into his as she pushed his back against the door, needing to feel as much of his body against her as she possibly could. His hand couldn't help but grab her ass, squeezing her cheeks firmly as he held her exactly where he wanted her, hearing her whimper and feeling her nipples harden against his chest.

He left one hand roughly massaging her ass as she rocked her pelvis against him and snaked the other between their bodies, managing to palm her breast and stroke his thumb over her nipple.

She pulled away from him reluctantly, her voice breathy. 'Are those my pom-poms your touching Henry?'

'Damn right they're my pom-poms.'

He murmured a growl as his lips found hers again, their kisses hotter and more searing each time they found their way back to one another. She thrust against him and startled him as his head hit the door with a bang, things escalating further and further between them.

'Elizabeth. We should really cool this down I can't go back out there looking like this!'

He threw his hands up in despair, looking down at the obvious bulge in his shorts, but she simply flashed him an amused smile. He covered his face with his hands, shaking his head as he tried to think of something, anything to calm himself down. It wasn't exactly easy when he was trapped in a gym supply closet with a beautiful woman opposite him. A beautiful woman whom he loved and who was his. He tried to recite the Fibonacci sequence, prime numbers, Presidents' names, anything just to distract himself as he felt her fingers on top of his, prising them away gently as she looked at him.

Her eyes were wide, her pupils dark and predatory as he felt her warm breath on his cheek. 'Then don't,' she whispered.

She pulled the cotton tie with her slender fingers as she undid the bow at the top of his shorts. Her eyes met his as she carefully manoeuvred the elastic waistband over his erection and took his shaft in her cool palm, her touch firm against his hardness. She pumped him slowly, once, then twice.

'Christ Elizabeth I-'

She dropped to her knees in front of him and he watched, entranced as she took him halfway into her mouth, the blonde waves of her hair brushing against his thighs as she moved her lips over him.

'You don't have to...'

She was as unconvinced as he was by that statement but admired the fact that he could still be a gentleman and at least offer her a way out. She moistened her lips and sucked hard on him as she moved her head back and forth, pursing her lips together and making a tight seal with her cheeks and tongue. Normally she'd have made him wait for that, but she knew they were short on time. His moans were echoing off the walls as his hands went to tangle in her hair. He tugged on it gently and she felt a wetness pooling between her thighs. Doing this to a guy was normally a task for her, something she did because she felt she should, not because she wanted to. But with Henry she found herself wanting to give him the release he so desperately craved. It was turning her on to please him and she couldn't help but love being the one in control with him at her mercy. She flicked her eyes upwards to watch his face contort in pleasure.

Her hand circled around his base as she took more of him inside her mouth, fingers and lips working in a rhythm in time with one other. He was panting now, mumbling profanities and though she'd never heard Henry say the word fuck before, she was glad he'd waited until she had his cock in her mouth to say it, it really was incredibly hot.

She felt his eyes on her, knowing he was watching what she was doing to him. Every now and then she'd pay attention to his sensitive head, the softness of her lips easing over the hardened ridge of him as her fingers cupped his balls and scratched lightly over his sensitive skin. She rocked her lips back and forth over him, before taking him further into her mouth again. She knew she wasn't bad at this, but from the sounds he was making, he thought she was extremely gifted at what she was doing.

'Elizabeth…'

It was his first warning and she had suspected he was close from movement of his hips. He was struggling not to thrust more inside of her and so she simply increased the grip and speed of her hand over him, her mouth over the tip of him, her tongue swirling over him.

'Babe you really need to stop or…'

He really didn't like the idea of this for Elizabeth and had always seen it as an unpleasant thing for a woman to do, but she knew her own mind and knew what she was comfortable with, so Henry had to trust her. He relaxed for a second to allow himself to feel the intense pleasure of what she was doing and that was it, it was his undoing as he came inside her mouth, her with him the whole way.

She stood on shaky legs with a shy smile and he held out his hands to her, lacing their fingers together. He kissed her gently, tasting himself on her and murmuring how beautiful she was between kisses.

'Wow.'

'Yeah. I'm sorry for ambushing you like that.'

'Never, ever be sorry for doing that to me babe. It was nothing short of… Of spectacular.'

He kissed her again, twirling her hair around his hand and holding him against her. He really didn't want to have to let her go but he had to get back to the game. They'd be suspicious enough already of him being absent for so long and from the look on his face they'd probably figure out he'd managed to sneak off to find his girlfriend in the break.

'I love you, Elizabeth. Come home to me later?'

'Wouldn't miss it babe.'

He dislodged the broom from the door handle and carefully opened the door, with a cursory glance outside before rushing to the locker room and heading back out to the court. She waited a few second before doing the same, managing to escape and headed in the other direction. She snuck out of a door leading outside, cut across a refuse area and then back into a door just outside the gym, managing to catch Henry before he went back out for his game. He was surrounded by his team mates, who all cheered when they saw her. She tried desperately to keep the blush from her cheeks but couldn't help but smile, her face growing hot.

'Hey McCord! There's your girl!'

He ignored his friend, his eyes trained on Elizabeth and only her. 'There's my girl.'

* * *

If you have liked this story so far please leave me a little note at the end! It makes it all the more worth while and encourages me to keep writing! Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – this chapter is smut in it's entirety, and if you aren't on board with that or it isn't your thing, I suggest you take a pause with this story and come back for the next chapter! I hope those of you reading enjoy, and as always, dropping me a line to say so is always appreciated!

* * *

It was just after eight and Elizabeth dropped a couple of books, her notebook and some journal articles into her backpack, shuffling the contents and zipping it up. The absolute last thing on her mind was studying, but she thought that maybe if she pretended to herself that she was just going to Henry's to study, rather than to have her clothes peeled off by him as his lips traced paths of kisses over her bare skin, she wouldn't feel quite so nervous. She swallowed, feeling heat build deep in her centre at the thought of him, her desires from earlier in the gym closet still pent up. She was excited and nervous all at once and had a very good feeling about the evening ahead.

She walked the short distance to his apartment, having planned to meet him there at half past the hour. She knew she was there early, the energy had surged through her and made her legs move more quickly towards Henry. In fact she was so early she had to do a lap around the block before returning to the metal staircase leading up to his first floor front door.

She smiled as she met him coming around the corner, seeing the confusion on his face. She knew he was wondering why she'd walked in a different direction to normal and shrugged her shoulders at him, smiling back.

He walked over slowly to reach her, taking in her tight tank and plaid flannel shirt, those jeans that clung to her ass, enhancing her curves and what he now knew to be her trademark Converse. He grabbed at her shirt tails to pull her towards him and dipped his head to give her a kiss. She tasted the faint hint of post-game beers on his lips.

'Hey babe.'

'Hey yourself. You're a little earlier than I thought you'd be.'

'Left the guys at the bar. All I wanted was to get home to you.'

She smiled and felt herself blush at his honesty and his need to see her, as he fumbled with his keys in the front door, pushed it open and kicked it closed with his foot behind him as she tentatively stepped into his living room. They dropped their bags and she felt him behind her, his hands rubbing up and down her arms and his mouth next to her ear.

'It's just me, it's just us. And I want you. I want us to do this, so much. But if there's any doubt that you don't then... I'll wait until you're ready.'

He turned her around and tucked her hair behind her ears, pleased she'd worn it down for him so he was free to run his fingers through the soft, blonde strands. She smelt divine, a mix of vanilla sweetness, her apple shampoo and the undeniable heat of musk, the scent of _her_ that was driving him crazy.

'Henry I'm not... it's not my first time.'

'I know. It's not mine either. You just seem nervous, that's all.'

'I guess I am. It's a happy kind of nervous though.'

'I'm the same. I've been thinking about this a lot.'

'Oh really? And how does it start?'

'I'm going to take a shower first.'

She let a little sigh escape her mouth and looked away from him, a little defeated as she wondered what she would do with herself whilst she knew he was naked on the other side of the wall, just a few meagre feet away from him.

'Take a shower with me.'

His voice was low and gravelly as he gave out the command to her and bit his lip, waiting for her response. She was a little shocked by his request and it must have showed on her face because as ever, he was quick to reassure her.

'I want to see you. You're so beautiful and I just want to see all of you and know you're just for me.'

She pursed her lips and side-stepped around him, a deliberate swing in her hips, feeling his eyes on her ass, feeling him watch her body before he followed her to the bathroom.

* * *

They stood opposite one another in the stark, white light of the bathroom and exchanged looks and shy smiles.

'Ladies first.'

She giggled as her arms fell out of her navy flannel plaid and she let it drop to the floor, her eyes not leaving his. He took a moment to appreciate her, her slightly tanned and well-sculpted arms, he suspected from years of hard work at the stables. The shape of her clavicles curving out from the slope at the base of her neck, the exact spot where he knew she was sensitive to the touch of his hand and the caress of his lips.

She nodded at him as he screwed up his basketball vest into a ball and threw it in the general direction of the linen basket. She stepped towards him, her fingers scratching through the tanned hairs on his chest as her hands learned the shape of his muscles underneath, roaming freely over him as she felt his goosebumps beneath her fingertips. He was fit, in good shape and he was just so damn handsome. Years of running, swimming and ROTC training felt like it was all for her to enjoy and she'd be damned if she didn't.

One by one they each stripped away articles of clothing from themselves, exposing more skin for the other to see. Their clothes were strewn all over the bathroom floor, until finally they stood naked before one another. Her breath hitched as she saw his arousal for her evident already and she felt her heart beat a little faster and her cheeks get a little warmer.

Henry tangled his hand through her hair, his thumb massaging the back of her neck as he moved his mouth over hers, kissing her with tenderness but intent. His tongue dominated hers and she pulled him closer to her, their chests together and her nipples forming hardened peaks at the friction of his skin against hers. It felt so good to feel his body against her, with no barriers in the way.

His other hand flipped the water to hot as he continued to kiss her thoroughly, his breath warm on her face as he pulled her lips into his mouth, sucking on them gently before he released. He stepped them both under the water, careful not to hit her directly with the stream, his hands roaming randomly over her bare skin. He paused at her breasts, holding their weight in each hand as his mouth trailed open kisses over her chest and he pulled her nipple into his mouth.

She gasped as her head fell back against the cool tiles, moaning appreciatively as his tongue circled her areola and his teeth grazed her skin. His other hand paid the same attention to the other side, his thumb and forefinger rolling circles over her nipple, pinching it gently as his mouth sucked and teased the other side. He was making her giddy and she was glad she had the wall behind her for support.

'So beautiful,' he murmured at her, lifting his head away from her for a second.

'Not so bad yourself, handsome.'

Her fingertips danced across the well-defined ridges of his hip bones, pausing as they tangled in the coarse hair at the juncture of his thighs. His mouth found hers again, his lips humming against hers, thrilled with what she was doing to him as she took his erection firmly in her hand, moving over him from shaft to head, her thumb swirling over his tip.

'Fuck,' he mumbled as he involuntarily thrust against her abdomen, pinning her whole body to the wall as he felt the heat of her on his thigh.

She spread her legs for him, wet and grinding against his thigh to ease the pressure that was building there, the two of them rocking against each other as tongues roamed each other's mouths, his hands palming her breasts and finding it hard to get enough of them.

'Are we doing this here because...' she whispered, breathless as she took in the sight of his hands finally touching her naked body. She surprised herself by just how much she wanted to do this with him, and right now.

'I-,' he paused, running a hand over his face to try and think coherently. 'Bedroom? Unless you...'

'Bedroom is good. We should finish in here... because we'll need to... um...'

'Condoms? I've sorted that.'

She nodded at him sheepishly, removing her hand from him and pulling him close to her. He looped his arms under hers, squeezing her tightly to him as the water ran over both of them. She kissed him, slowly this time, enjoying the feel of his body against her and knowing that she was driving him as wild as he was driving her.

He reached behind her, uncoordinated and dropping his shower gel to the tray beneath them. She noticed his hands were trembling a little as he stood up and caught his eye.

'You're nervous too?'

'Nervous in a good way. It feels like the start of an adventure together. Our adventure.'

'Adventure? I like that.'

He lathered his hands together, massaging the foam onto her shoulders and arms, deliberately skimming over her nipples and making her gasp at the fleeting contact. It wasn't enough and yet it was too much all at the same time.

'Think of it as a magical mystery tour.'

'You are pretty magical, Henry McCord.'

He stopped dead in his tracks to look at her, completely floored by the honesty and truth in her words as they stood naked together, baring themselves to one another both physically and emotionally. Truth be told, he felt a little overwhelmed. He pulled her under the shower spray, peppering her face with kisses as they rinsed away the suds. He stepped out and held out his hand out to her, wrapping her in a towel and placing a kiss on her nose.

Their little interlude allowed him to calm down a little, though he was still so hard he was certain he could cut through glass.

He laid his towel on the bed, tugging hers away from her body and letting it drop to the floor to reveal her underneath, and thought to himself how he'd never get tired of the prospect of her naked body before him.

She looked a little hesitant, her eyes raking over him, and they stopped as she caught sight of his cock. She was suddenly nervous about whether they'd fit together, was he too big, was she too small? She wanted to make this good for him and she knew all her thoughts were irrational but she couldn't help but have them. He took her hand and their fingers intertwined, and as she sat on the edge of the bed he pulled her on top of him.

She knelt with her legs straddled over him, as her lips found his to kiss him. His hand travelled between her legs to make sure she was ready and he pressed his fingers through her wet folds, stroking her clit. She tensed at the contact and gasped against his mouth, but he felt the moment she relaxed into his touch, her hips moving rhythmically against his hand as his fingers deftly hit her clit each time.

'Henry,' she called, her voice breathless, knowing it would be so easy just to stay there for a bit longer and he'd make her come. She hid her face in his neck, her kisses wet along his jaw. 'Condom,' she whispered in his ear.

He reached behind him with one hand struggling to open the bedside drawer but he just managed to retrieve a foil packet, handing it to her. He watched as she rolled the latex over his length, but was surprised when she turned to lay on her back. He stopped her with a hand on her hip.

'Get on top of me, Elizabeth.'

She looked surprised but didn't argue, bracing her hands against his shoulders. She hovered herself over his tip, her hand holding the base of him to guide him inside her. His hand on top of hers stopped her and she inhaled sharply.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

She sunk the tip of him inside her, sighed and watched as his eyes slid shut at the feel of her. She waited for a second, moving herself by gently rocking back and forth to accommodate him, taking more of and more of him inside of her with each movement. The feeling of him filling her with that first complete push caused her to moan loudly with pleasure.

He was finally buried completely inside her and looked to where they were joined, his hand finding her clit as she began to move slowly, pitching forward to find the right angle for them both. She started to move, her hips gyrating forward and back and her head dipping forward to steal kisses from him.

Guys she'd been with before had automatically got on top of her for sex and never offered her the option of leading. She wasn't sure if Henry liked what she was doing but when she looked at him she saw he was biting his lip with his eyes closed in pleasure. His hand reached up to erratically palm her breast and she tipped a fraction further forward so he could reach her fully, callouses of his fingers stimulating her nipples and sending jolts of pleasure down through her centre.

'God Elizabeth.'

The deep growl in his voice made her feel more confident to speed up her ministrations. She was spurred on by the sound of their heavy breathing and skin against skin and it felt like the most erotic thing she'd ever experienced. The change in her speed really worked for her and she could feel the deep tingling of her orgasm start to build. His hands on her breast and her clit were rocketing her desires and she knew she was past the point of return. She'd only dreamed of coming with him inside her before and now she knew it was mere seconds away.

He felt her movements become more erratic, glad she was getting close because he wasn't sure how much longer he could last and he'd be damned if she wasn't the one to come first. He pressed a little differently on her clit, changing the angle to apply indirect pressure and she squeezed her walls against him, losing herself as she pushed down hard on him and he thrust inside her. A few more movements and she was flying, her moan guttural as she cried out and came, Henry feeling little flutters of her contractions against him.

He held himself inside her, allowing her to get her breath back. She looked exquisite, and she ran her hands over forehead and through her hair, a sated smile crossing her face. He saw the confusion in her expression as she felt between them to feel his erection still solid inside her.

'You didn't...?'

'Not yet.'

'Henry!'

She swatted his chest playfully, moved up and down once on top of him and watched his face. She was surprised he hadn't come already considering she wasn't exactly gentle with him and from the way he'd taught her to use her hand on him she knew he liked things pretty hard and fast near the end to get himself off. She found it both endearing, loving, but mostly incredibly hot that he'd watched her use his body to get herself off and wanted to make him feel as good as he'd made her.

'Can you...'

His finger made a spiral motion and she arched her eyebrows at him, squeezing her walls against him.

'I don't want to have to get off you.'

'I just don't want to drop you if I try and roll both of us over, babe. In my mind it'll be elegant, in reality it won't work.'

She relented and moved herself off him, her hips feeling stiff as she settled down on her back on the bed and waited to feel the weight of him on top of her.

She felt him probe at her entrance, his weight shifted onto his forearms and immediately shifted her hips, wrapping her legs around his back and digging her heels in as he entered her in one swift stroke. He buried his face in her neck, pulling out and pushing in, building his pace as her fingers dug into him, and her words encouraged him to let himself go.

She could feel he was close and he found her eyes, his hand reaching back to lock around her ankle. She nodded, not realising what she was agreeing to until he moved one of her legs to rest on his shoulder, creating an even deeper angle.

She couldn't help but cry out profanities as he thrust against her cervix, causing a heat within her to build that she didn't realise was there. Surely he wasn't going to make her come again, but even if he didn't then as soon as he was ready for round two they'd be trying this position again.

She felt him slow down, his hand tightened around her ankle and his thrusts erratic, grunting a low growl as he reached his climax inside her, breathless, hot and incredibly satisfied.

'Wow.'

'Yeah. I'd give it a wow.'

He pulled out of her to take his weight off of her and took a quick trip to the bathroom before climbing back into bed and cuddling him into her. He kissed the top of her head and she nuzzled her nose into his cheek.

'Did you... again?'

'No, but it felt really good and I want to do it like that again.'

'Oh really?'

'Really, Mr McCord.'

He smiled at her and glanced underneath the comforter, a smile spread across his face as he gauged the time it would take for him to recover and go again. She giggled at his silliness and he realised that was the most delightful sound he'd ever heard her make, and he wanted to hear it again and again.

'Thirty minutes?'

'You want me to set the alarm clock?'

'So mathematical, Miss Adams.'

'Is there no room for math on the magical mystery tour?'

'There certainly is. One of you and one of me.'

He dropped the comforter and reached blindly for her hand, not wanting to break eye contact with her as he placed kisses over her knuckles.

'I mean it. I really do love you.'

'I know. And I really do love you too.'

She brushed the hair back from his forehead and laid her head on his chest. Even if they didn't wake up in thirty minutes, she knew there was no one else she'd ever be giving herself to like this again, and smiled as she drifted off in the arms of her forever man.


End file.
